I made it through the rain
by Leikkona
Summary: Juillet 2012 - 31 jours, 31 textes - "Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'un abruti de génie, non ? Depuis l'temps qu'on s'connait.." Shinji x Urahara
1. Beginning : Commencement

_Le défi du mois de juillet : écrire un drabble / texte court (moins de 500 mots dans mon cas) par jour, avec thèmes imposés._

_Mes part'naires dans cette folie sont Fujikujaku, Arienlys et Kiss-Suki, et on remerciera chaudement Tumblr pour nous y avoir incité~! Ces trente textes vont se dérouler dans le headcanon du RP toujours en cours avec Fujikujaku, prévoir donc un brin d'UA (qui sera signalé avant chaque texte concerné)._

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**1# Beginning (Commencement)**

Shinji s'était presque comporté avec lui comme avec tous les nouveaux capitaines qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le soir même de sa prise de position, il était allé voir le nouveau supérieure de sa (chère, très chère, et horriblement chiante) petite sœur (favorite et adoptive). Peut-être que sans la présence de son lieutenant, posté dans les ombres, la discussion aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Peut-être. Il avait voulu voir l'homme qui allait s'occuper d'Hiyori et s'était retrouvé intrigué par cet hurluberlu de scientifique.

Deux jours plus tard, il était retourné le voir avec une bouteille de saké, après s'être assuré qu'Aizen ne le suivait pas, cette fois-ci. Avec un petit sourire timide, Kisuke lui ouvrit la porte, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une visite aussi tard dans la soirée.

- Capitaine Hirako..! Je ne vous aurais...

- C'Shinji, le coupa-t-il avec un soupir exagéré.

Il n'attendit pas que l'autre homme l'invite pour entrer et posa la bouteille là où il pouvait avant de laisser ses yeux s'aventurer le long des murs et des meubles de la pièce principale. Derrière lui, Kisuke se confondait en excuses, gêné que quelqu'un puisse voir ses quartiers dans un tel état.

- T'sais, vu comment c'est organisé, j'suppose que ça, c'est son état rangé ?

- Non... enfin oui mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir ranger un peu avant d'accueillir quelqu'un ici, puisque cela ne fait que quelques temps que je suis installé ici et que...

- C'pareil chez moi, l'interrompit-il.

Le scientifique le suivit des yeux, surpris, tandis que Shinji se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce, attiré par un éclat métallique connu. Avec un large sourire, le plus âgé passa ses doigts sur un phonographe dans un pauvre état.

- Intéressé par les humains, hein ?

- En effet, capitaine Hirako. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à le réparer et... oh.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour Shinji pour remettre en place le bras de la machine. Avec un grognement, il se pencha pour vérifier que le mécanisme fonctionnait à nouveau parfaitement. Le petit sourire joyeux qui flottait sur les lèvres de Kisuke lui fit plaisir.

- V'là. Là, ça d'vrait marcher. Et 'tain, j't'ai déjà dit que m'appeller Shinji. On est collègue. Pas la peine d'être guindé.

- Je suis désolé, capitaine Hirako.

Avec un rictus, le plus âgé fit rouler ses yeux et se retourna vers l'autre homme en s'étirant.

- Et j'viens d'dire quoi ? Bah. Et si tu nous sortais des verres, plutôt, hein ?


	2. Accusation

_Un bon petit siècle à remplir, ça donne des occasions d'écrire. :D_**  
**

* * *

**2# Accusation**

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! s'insurgea le scientifique en secouant la tête.

- Si. Si, tu l'as dit, Kisuke. J'suis pas encore sourd.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est tout. Il ne fallait pas le prendre de cette façon. Ce n'est pas...

Un grognement disgracieux le coupa dans son élan alors que Shinji se laissait retomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Même s'il avait l'air d'être d'une humeur de chien, comme souvent lorsque cette expression malheureuse retombait sur le tapis, il s'installa tout de même contre lui, les jambes ramenées contre son torse.

- T'as conscience que c'est vexant ou tu t'en fous ?

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que...

- Si. Tu l'as dit, l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Avec un sourire gêné, que Kisuke réservait souvent à son aîné lors de ces discussions dont il perdait parfois le fil (suivre Shinji dans tous ses raisonnements n'était pas toujours évident, malgré toutes les années passées avec lui), le scientifique se frotta la nuque. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà du s'expliquer plusieurs fois à ce sujet, après tout. S'il avait du compter le nombre de remarques pour cette simple petite réflexion qu'il avait faite alors qu'il tentait de dire pourquoi il trouvait un tableau immonde...

- Je voulais simplement dire que, personnellement, je me fichais bien de ça, Hirako-san.

- Non, tu as dit que "par exemple, toi, tu serais "déficient esthétique" par rapport aux canons humains", répliqua le plus âgé en imitant le ton de Kisuke. Faut croire que t'as oublié comment ça se traduisait quand tu l'as dit.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'apparemment Shinji puisse retenir ce genre de détails à la perfection pour les ressortir aux moments les plus inappropriés ? Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant. Comme l'idée du lit à brûler pour le chauffer (mais il avait au moins eu l'excuse de l'alcool), qui avait maintenant bientôt cinquante ans, le Vizard allait lui rappeler jusqu'à la mort qu'il avait eu l'indélicatesse de sous-entendre qu'il pouvait le trouver laid (et qu'il avait eu cette idée stupide, deuxième place dans le top trois des idées les plus abruties selon Shinji, juste derrière "avoir tenté de te suicider en me libérant alors que j'étais en pleine crise et que mon Hollow avait le dessus").

De nouvelles explications n'allaient certainement servir à rien. Alors il passa ses bras autour du torse maigre de son amant, qui se laissa faire malgré un petit grognement soi-disant agacé.

- Et si tu m'dis qu'c'était sensé être un compliment...

- Promis, je ne dirais rien.

- Parce que 'tain. T'es vraiment pas doué pour ça, 'bruti de scientifique.


	3. Restless : Inquiet, agité

_Pas grand t'ché à dire pour le drabble du jour. Si ce n'est que je l'aime bien, en fait, et que c'était un de ces thèmes qui permet teeeeeellement d'idées que c'est difficile de choisir laquelle écrire :'D_**  
**

* * *

**3# Restless (inquiet, remuant, agité)**

Le souffle court, Kisuke se réveilla, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre dans le magasin. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour calmer les frissons qui l'agitaient. Les cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps revenaient, rampant dans les ombres, quand il n'était pas trop fatigué par son travail ou qu'il devait passer du temps à Karakura, loin d'Hirako-san et des autres Vizards, pour signaler qu'il était toujours là, en vie, toujours présent, exilé chez les humains. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre, suite à leurs condamnations et à leur départ chaotique sur Terre, ils avaient du mal à passer du temps loin de l'autre. Malgré ce que Yoruichi-san pouvait lui dire et lui répéter (et peut-être aussi les airs un peu navrés que s'échangeaient parfois Yadomaru-san et Rose-san... et quelques autres...), il niait toujours qu'il pouvait exister quoi que ce soit de plus entre eux qu'une simple amitié (peut-être un peu trop fusionnelle).

Avec un soupir, il finit par se lever. L'inquiétude continuait de peser sur son ventre et il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas être capable de se rendormir... et que, probablement, son ami n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son regard tomba sur l'horloge. Un glorieux réveil en sueur à quatre heures du matin... aurait-il du vraiment être surpris ? Il avait eu à peine le droit à deux petites heures de sommeil cette nuit là. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais le manque de coup de fil de la part d'Hirako-san dans la soirée l'avait inquiété. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose durant son absence ? L'inquiétude qui le rongeait se transforma lentement en anxiété. Il aurait pu appeler, la soirée devait à peine débuter à Naples, après tout, mais il préféra se noyer dans le travail pour éviter d'y penser trop. Ses expériences devaient avancer.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à se plonger dans ses recherches, le téléphone sonna, le faisant bondir. Il se précipita, l'anxiété laissant la place à la nervosité et au stress. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il n'ai pas de nouvelle hier soir ? Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il décrocha et que la voix (plutôt endormie, ce qui était surprenant) d'Hirako-san se fit entendre.

- 'tain, t'es pas pressé pour répondre, toi, t'es au courant ?

- Désolée, Hirako-san, ce n'était pas voulu, je travaillais. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Son aîné se lança alors dans des explications, comme quoi les autres Vizards l'avaient forcé à sortir et à prendre des somnifères pour avoir plus de trois heures de sommeil dans la journée. Le scientifique sourit, se laissant noyer dans le flot de mots, alors que sa sérénité revenait enfin.


	4. Snowflake : Flocon de neige

_Aujourd'hui, double dose de drabble ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai décidé que quand j'aurais une idée pour un drabble se passant dans l'UA développé avec Fujikujaku, je ferais un autre drabble qui se passe dans l'univers du canon. _

_Précision sur le premier drabble - il se situe dans la deuxième moitié des années 1920 à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

* * *

**4# Snowflake (Flocon de neige)**

Les nuages s'étaient peu à peu accumulés dans le ciel et la neige avait commencé à tomber en fin d'après-midi. Quand Kisuke avait émergé de son laboratoire, après une journée de travail bien rempli, ce fut la première chose qu'il vit : la fine couche blanche et boueuse qui recouvrait les rues agitées de la Nouvelle Orléans. La seconde fut l'heure qu'il était. La nuit devait être tombée depuis un petit moment et Hirako-san allait bientôt sortir de son travail. C'était donc le moment de faire son habituelle promenade de la soirée, avant d'aller raccompagner son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'appartement. Kensei, rentré plus tôt que les autres pour s'occuper de Mashiro et du repas, le suivit du regard, un peu navré, son ancienne lieutenante perchée sur son épaule. Elle se redressa d'un bond, son attention soudainement détournée de ce que l'autre Vizard était en train de cuisiner, alors qu'Urahara prenait son manteau, son ombrelle (même si cela faisait râler régulièrement Shinji. S'il avait été capable de mettre des vêtements occidentaux, qu'avait-il contre un parapluie ? Un simple parapluie, tout bête, discret, grâce auquel personne ne lui lancerait de drôles de regards en coin ?) et deux épaisses écharpes.

- Tu vas chercher Shinjiii~?

- Je vais... juste faire ma promenade du soir, Mashiro-san.

L'air boudeur de la jeune femme lui arracha un petit sourire amusé et il sortit. Tout le monde avait tellement l'air persuadé qu'il ne faisait que cela pour aller chercher Hirako-san à la sortie de son travail... (Peut-être parce que tout le monde savait qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'une petite promenade quand Shinji ne travaillait pas. Peut-être parce que lui-même niait de tout son cœur que c'était la réelle raison de sa sortie). Décidant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps, il fit un petit détour par le quartier de la cathédrale, pour profiter de la ville sous la neige, mais rapidement, il changea d'avis.

Il traversa les rues à grands pas, sous les regards parfois blancs, parfois intrigués des autres passants, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le quartier où son ami travaillait. Hirako-san ne supportait pas très bien le froid et il s'en serait voulu de le faire attendre alors qu'il neigeait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était déjà sur le perron, emmitouflé dans son manteau (et cela fit un peu mal à Kisuke de constater que malgré tout, Shinji flottait toujours un peu dans ses vêtements, même depuis qu'il s'était remis de sa violente dépression).

- C'est qu'on s'gèle dans c'te putain de ville, grommela-t-il comme tout "bonsoir", en venant se blottir contre le scientifique.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Hirako-san, répondit-il avec un sourire en lui passant l'écharpe autour du cou.

* * *

_Les petites précisions sur ce drabble (et sur l'UA dont il est tiré) : après avoir été scellé, Aizen parvient à s'échapper et réunit ses forces à Las Noches. A la fois pour se venger d'Urahara et reprendre sa "possession", son ancien capitaine, il s'arrange pour les récupérer et en faire ses prisonniers (avec beaucoup de tortures à la clé). Ce drabble se passe après leur sauvetage._

* * *

**4# Snowflake (Flocon de neige)**

Ils avaient eu le temps de prendre leurs marques dans leur nouvel environnement. Après la magnifique idiotie de Kisuke, et ses conséquences (agoniser de chaud sur la carrelage de la cuisine alors qu'il ne faisait que 21° avait quelque chose d'un petit peu ridicule, même si Hiyori leur avait auparavant réservé le même spectacle après la hollowification forcée plus d'un siècle auparavant), Shinji avait décidé qu'il était temps de se trouver un coin tranquille pour vivre, au moins tant que son abruti de mari souffrait du choc de la transformation en Vizard. L'Islande était fraîche en été, glaciale en hiver, couverte de neige jusqu'à perte de vue, et apparemment peuplée uniquement de moutons (du point de vue de Kisuke, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de voir grand monde puisqu'il ne sortait pas de la ferme).

Dans le salon aux couleurs chaudes, le phonographe ronronnait un morceau de jazz, un vinyl usé qu'ils avaient écouté bien trop de fois, alors qu'Urahara dormait sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Shinji. S'ils avaient mal vécu les rares séparations avant la terrible épreuve qui les avait marqué pour l'éternité, ils étaient maintenant inséparables. En face d'eux, dans les bras de Love qui lisait distraitement, Rose les regardait.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile, en hiver ?

- D'quoi tu veux parler, Rose...?

Le regard du Vizard dériva vers la grand baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immensité verte, où Ururu était en train d'aider les deux employés à s'occuper des moutons, un peu plus détendue avec eux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Alors que les jours raccourcissaient de plus en plus, il fallait préparer la ferme pour l'hiver.

- La neige...

- C'pas blanc, Rose. C'tout sauf blanc, répondit aussitôt Shinji en fermant les yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ce moment où les flocons avaient commencé à se répandre sur la terre glacée et qu'il s'était assis derrière la baie vitrée, avec son abruti de scientifique contre lui, décidé à lui expliquer la perfection des flocons et pourquoi ceux-ci n'étaient, en réalité, pas blanc (et se rendre compte qu'ils percevaient désormais ces nuances, tout pour échapper au blanc parfait de Las Noches, tout pour admirer les nuances bleutées, grises, violacées, les reflets et les couleurs imperceptibles qui leurs avaient longtemps échappés), lui avait rappelé une scène similaire, bien des années en arrière, quand ils étaient encore capitaine.

- T'sais, t'auras qu'à venir le constater d'toi-même. C't'assez étrange à voir.

Sur ses genoux, Kisuke se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement et ouvrit les yeux, encore mal réveillé. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Le silence des prochains flocons de neige allait être le bienvenu.


	5. Haze : Brume

_Aujourd'hui encore, vous avez le droit à une double dose pour le prompt du jour ! Ouaiiiis ! (ou pas) (c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes contents ou non, après tout, c'est vrai °_°)_

_Contexte du premier drabble : fin des années 1970 à Naples._

* * *

**5# Haze (Brume**)

Shinji s'étira lentement avec un sourire agacé, un de ces sourires plein de dents qui lui attirait tous les regards des passants, alors que Kisuke se cachait derrière son éternel bob à rayures (cette horreur que Yoruichi lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il aurait fallu torturer le plus âgé pour qu'il songe à avouer qu'en fait, il était possible qu'il aimait bien cette erreur de l'humanité, même si elle était une faute de goût caractérisée). Sous leurs pieds, les rues de Naples s'agitaient dans la brume qui s'accrochait aux bâtiments, éclairées par les tâches de lumière des lampadaires.

- C'tout ?

- C'est tout, Hirako-san...

- T'as attendu ça... pour ça ?

Dans la ruelle sous leurs yeux, quelqu'un éclata de rire, masqué par les effluves de brouillard. L'odeur des plats servis en terrasse d'un restaurant calme et presque vidé de sa clientèle monta à ses narines. Il se détourna de ces sensations devenues plus précises, plus intenses depuis qu'il était devenu un Vizard, et reporta son attention sur le scientifique.

- C'est juste que... tout me semblait si confus.

- T'm'étonnes. A force de vivre dans ton crâne, tu dois être d'un 'tain d'confus, ouais, en effet, vu comment tu réfléchis. J'me demande comment j'fais encore pour t'comprendre, t'es au courant ?

Kisuke cilla et releva légèrement la tête, pour voir son amant en train de rouler des yeux avec un rictus, avant de se laisser tomber contre lui. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Des fois, il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi... naturel et excentrique en permanence, même après tant de temps.

- Je veux dire... ce n'est pas rien. Mais maintenant je comprends mie...

- Mais maintenant rien du tout, Kisuke, le coupa Shinji avec un grognement. T'es toujours aussi confus et couillon, s'tu veux mon avis, parce que si t'penses que ton idée alcoolisée de "oh putain, je suis comme Aizen, je vais être un monstre comme lui, je manipule, tout est d'ma faute" tiens la route... J'peux t'affirmer que non.

Il se lova un peu plus confortablement contre le scientifique, frissonnant de froid. Pourquoi est-ce que Kisuke avait ressentit le besoin de lui parler de ça en fin de soirée, alors que le vent froid se levait ? (parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entende. Parce que son abruti était un paranoïaque flippé) La brume serpentait toujours à leurs pieds, paresseuse. Au matin, elle aurait disparu, contrairement aux inquiétudes de son scientifique.

- L'pire c'est pas qu't'y ai pensé en plus. L'pire c'est qu't'ai mis presque soixant-dix ans à m'dire qu'tu penses ça d'toi même.

Passant sa main sur la nuque de l'autre homme, il le força à se baisser légèrement et l'embrassa.

- Z'avez rien à voir.

* * *

_Contexte du deuxième drabble : réveil de Shinji après deux ans de coma / catatonie à la suite des blessures infligées par Aizen lorsqu'il était prisonnier. _

* * *

**5# Haze (Brume)**

Englué dans les brumes d'un trop long sommeil (combien de temps, combien de temps passé là, allongé, vidé de toute vie, sans force, sans rien, comme une putain de sculpture taillée dans la chair et dans le sang), l'odeur de Kisuke fut la première chose qui parvint à ses sens. Il fallait bouger. Parvenir à s'extirper du sommeil, à ouvrir les yeux et subir la lumière agressive du jour, parler, signaler sa présence. Alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient peu à peu à l'horrible luminosité, il parvint à distinguer la silhouette de son mari, assis à côté de lui. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais, à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette odeur, cette présence.

- Kisuke...

Sa propre voix l'irrita, rauque, imperceptible. Le regard blanc de l'autre homme, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, les yeux voilés, fit planer en lui un glaçant sentiment d'effroi. Sa mémoire refusait de lui obéir, engloutie dans les tréfonds de son âme, dévorée par les soins de son Hollow et de Sakanade, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Et ce trou béant dans ses souvenirs se reflétaient dans les yeux blancs de son mari.

- Fait pas c'te tête de dépressif, 'tain, Kisuke...

L'ironique écho d'un passé qui leur semblait si lointain ne fut pas sans effet. Sous le coup de la surprise, la pupille de Kisuke se dilata, si grande, si noire, et quelque chose n'allait pas, _quelque chose n'allait pas_. La respiration de Shinji se prit dans sa gorge. Les lèvres du scientifique s'étirèrent, lentement, trop lentement, dessinant un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir sur ce visage.

Quand le rire explosa, hystérique et fou, il résonna contre les murs et dans son crâne ; il rebondit sans fin contre ses pensées, le fit vibrer avec la terreur d'avoir peut-être tout perdu. D'avoir peut-être perdu plus que sa propre vie, d'avoir perdu ce pour quoi il avait tout sacrifié. Celui pour quoi il s'était laissé aller, celui pour qui il avait obéi aux ordres les plus fous et les plus violents. Celui pour qui il s'était arraché la peau et les sens, pour qui il avait engourdi ses émotions. Celui qu'il aimait.

Le reste fut englouti dans le maelström de sensations qui l'assaillirent. Les odeurs, la vague de rage et de panique qui l'ensevelit contre son Hollow, la douleur,_ la douleur_, ce sang bouillant qui courrait dans ses veines, ces aiguilles à blanc qui transperçait ses chairs, tout se mêlait dans un grand rien qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Dans la brume, enfin, la tempête s'apaisa.


	6. Flame : Flamme

_Aujourd'hui, dose simple, parce que l'idée s'est imposée d'elle-même :) En espérant que ce texte vous plaise (et merci à tous ceux qui me donnent leur avis !)_

_Contexte du drabble du jour : Karakura, 1903_

* * *

**6# Flame (Flamme)**

Leurs corps avaient été placés le long des murs de la minuscule cave que Kisuke et Tessai (avec l'aide précieuse de Yoruichi) avaient à peine eu le temps d'installer sous la petite maison qu'ils avaient investis à Karakura. S'ils avaient su... _S'ils avaient su_. Malgré leurs yeux éteints, malgré leurs lourds masques couleur de mort, malgré tous les liens qui les enchaînaient au sol et leur apparence de cadavre, ils étaient conscients, enfermés dans leur prison de chair et de sang. Depuis deux ans que le scientifique tentait de les aider à sortir de cet entre-deux, où leur vie n'était pas encore en danger, mais où le moindre petit dérèglement pouvait potentiellement les transformer en Hollow, ils avaient pu voir les allers et venues de Kisuke dans la cave.

Et ils avaient pu voir, lentement, le scientifique dépérir à la lueur de la lampe à huile. Le corps de Shinji, scellé dans un des kekkais de Tessai, était placé juste devant son bureau, là où, penché sur ses notes, Kisuke tentait de comprendre comment inverser le processus de la hollowification. Jour après jour, la flamme laissait apparaître les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, ses traits qui se creusaient peu à peu, et jour après jour, Hirako pouvait distinguer un peu plus les marques de la fatigue et du désespoir sur son corps. Le scientifique à l'apparence joviale et au caractère un peu timide en leur présence laissait place à une épave qui se noyait dans le travail, obnubilé par leurs vies.

Quand Kisuke apparaissait et s'installait à son bureau, les murmures obsédants de son Hollow se calmaient, la voix de Sakanade devenait un faible chuchotement, simple rappel de sa présence permanente. L'agitation dans l'âme de l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième s'apaisait un instant quand son attention se tournait vers le fantôme qui travaillait nuit et jour à la lueur d'une flamme hésitante et tremblante. Dans le combat permanent pour conserver la domination sur sa propre âme, son corps laissé à l'abandon, le spectacle de l'homme qu'il aimait s'épuiser à la tâche était la seule chose capable de leur imposer le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que la flamme meurt, jusqu'à ce que le scientifique s'endorme d'épuisement à sa table, jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi ou Tessai ne viennent le chercher pour aller le coucher dans son lit, Shinji suivait chacun de ses mouvements du regard, incapable de faire autre chose. Quand les ténèbres le dévorait à nouveau, dans les ombres de son masque, alors revenaient l'agitation et les hurlements qui traversaient son âme.

La lumière de la flamme apportait avec elle le silence et le désespoir.


	7. Formal : Cérémonieux, formel

****_Mh-mh-mh, pris un peu plus mon temps aujourd'hui, pour une double dose. :D ... J'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

**7# Formal (Cérémonieux, formel)**

Du bout des doigts, Shinji parcourait la peau de Kisuke, maintenant qu'il avait été libéré de ses entraves. L'odeur lourde de sexe et de sueur emplissait l'air, envahissait ses sens, reposante, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son amant. Avec un sourire, le scientifique parcourut des mains les marques rouges, laissées par les cordes le long de ses bras et sur ses poignets maigres, contrastant avec la chair pâle.

- Je suis toujours fasciné que tu te laisses faire de cette façon. Que tu me fasses confiance à ce point..

- Quand j'te dis que j'changerai rien à ton sujet, Kisuke... répliqua-t-il d'un ton traînant dans lequel perçait la satisfaction paresseuse de la jouissance.

Il ferma les yeux alors que l'autre homme remontait lentement ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale et retint difficilement un frisson. Tant de temps avant de pouvoir profiter de lui... Il leur avait fallu tant de temps pour finir par comprendre. Tout était parfait. A bien y réfléchir... tout était parfait, à l'exception d'une petite manie désagréable de son scientifique.

- En fait, si, en y réfléchissant bien, y'a p'têtre un truc que je changerai bien chez toi, fit-il, amusé. Un tout petit truc.

Kisuka cilla et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Hirako-san ?

- D'ça, justement.

A nouveau, le scientifique ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Quand ils étaient seuls, les expressions de Kisuke étaient tellement plus subtiles, mais toujours aussi claires pour lui. Après avoir passer autant de temps collés l'un à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient cacher leurs sentiments et à peine leurs pensées. Il était impossible de conserver le moindre secret avec la personne capable de connaître les plus sombres recoins de son âme.

- "Hirako-san" par-ci, "Hirako-san" par-là... t'crois pas qu'on commence à s'connaître assez pour qu'tu m'appelles Shinji, non ? ça fait combien d'temps que j'te le répète ? Quatre-vingt ans maintenant ?

- Mais je ne pourrais pas... te manquer de respect. J'ai l'habitude. C'est naturel. Ce serait comme si...

Un rire l'interrompit et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Shinji n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et eu bien vite les larmes au yeux. Quand, enfin, il reprit sa respiration, il lança à son scientifique un regard amusé, un sourire adouci sur les lèvres.

- On s'envoie en l'air, bordel , Kisuke ! J'devrais pouvoir m'faire appeller par mon prénom, après ça, quand même.

- Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec ça, murmura l'autre homme en jouant avec les mèches blondes de son amant.

- J'suppose que j'pourrais rien y faire. Ce s'rait pas toi, s'tu m'appellais pas comme ça, hein ? Respectueux et cérémonieux... même au lit.

* * *

**7# Formal (Cérémonieux, formel) **

- Et voilà, elle est nickel, commenta Shinji en nouant un ruban au bout de la tresse de Kisuke.

Un petit sourire fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu, alors que son mari (et futur mari, pour la troisième fois maintenant) vérifiait à nouveau les boutons du gilet de son costume. Le plus âgé passa sa main le long des cheveux d'Urahara, avec un petit soupir de contentement. Après leur sortie de la Quatrième Division, sous la surveillance du capitaine Unohana et de sa fidèle lieutenante (qui avaient pu se libérer pour venir assister au mariage), Kisuke avait décidé de garder les cheveux longs. Peut-être avait-il ressenti le besoin de changer de tête, peut-être appréciait-il simplement quand son amant le peignait, chaque matin.

- Tu es sûr que tout est parfaitement prêt ?

- Autant qu'ça puisse l'être, Kisuke. Arrête de stresser. C'bon.

Avec un large sourire, le plus âgé refit le noeud de cravate du scientifique (un peu de traviole, un peu imparfait, malgré toutes ses tentatives infructueuses, comme s'il avait oublié comment nouer correctement un simple morceau de tissu malgré toutes les démonstrations qu'il avait pu subir). Ils attendaient tous les deux ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. La mise en place la cérémonie avait occupé la plupart de leur temps avec les projets de dessin pour les nouveaux tatouages de Shinji. Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, la nervosité restait la même. Personne ne pouvait changer son abruti, après tout. Tout ce qui touchait à sa vie sentimentale le rendait nerveux.

- C'est juste que... je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Ca l'sera, autant qu'possible, on s'est assez cassé le cul pour ça, il m'semble, non ?

- Bon, les débiles, vous pourriez vous grouiller ? grogna Hiyori en ouvrant la porte avec brutalité.

La Vizard continua de râler, comme quoi ces deux abrutis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'emmerder le monde en prenant tout leur temps, jusqu'à ce que Tessai apparaisse derrière elle pour la ramener vers les autres. Même Kisuke ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé. Le contraste entre le témoin de Shinji (leur petite peste favorite, celle qui avait décidé que traumatiser le scientifique de son grand frère était une excellente idée, après tout, maintenant qu'il avait aussi le statut de grand frère adoptif) et le sien (toujours silencieux et discret malgré sa taille et sa carrure) avait quelque chose de décalé. C'était une autre de ces petites choses précieuses qu'ils appréciaient à nouveau pleinement.

Avec un dernier baiser rapide, Shinji poussa Kisuke devant lui. Dehors, Tessai attendait à côté d'une Hiyori à la mine faussement agacée, tandis que le reste des Vizards et de leurs amis les entouraient. Que pouvaient-ils vouloir de plus, maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensembles ?


	8. Companion : Compagnon

****_Et on attaque la deuxième semaine ! Motivés, on est motivés :D Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont laissé des reviews, parce que ça fait chaud au coeur ;) (et merci à Saya pour son commentaire, puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre autrement 3)  
_

_Contexte du drabble : Nouvelle Orléans, deuxième moitié des années 1920.  
_

* * *

**8# Companion (Compagnon)**

La nouvelle les avait tous pris par surprise. Depuis leur déménagement à la Nouvelle Orléans, Shinji était à peine sorti, encore secoué par sa dépression, et passait tout son temps à vérifier que personne ne manquait de rien. Finalement, Kisuke avait réussi à le convaincre de venir avec les autres alors qu'ils allaient faire quelques courses au marché en plein air du quartier. Au bout d'une heure, l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième commençait à s'épuiser et les deux amis étaient rentrés ensembles à l'appartement, laissant le soin aux autres Vizards de terminer les courses pour la semaine. Et quand ils étaient rentrés...

Le scientifique, installé dans un des canapés du salon, avait un Shinji en train de sommeiller sur ses genoux, une petite boule de poils grise entre les bras. Un petit lapin aux poils longs, une adorable bestiole qui semblait aussi profondément endormie que le Vizard. Le sourire serein d'Urahara faisait plaisir à voir alors qu'il jouait avec les mèches blondes du plus âgé. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, Hiyori s'était plantée devant eux avec un grognement sonore (qui ne réveilla ni le lapin, ni son propriétaire).

- Qu'ess qu'vous foutez avec ça ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Hiyori-san...?

Il fut presque surpris par la sandale qui s'écrasa sur son front avec une violence retenue (si elle pouvait éviter de l'envoyer contre le mur alors qu'il servait de coussin, elle pouvait en être capable) et qui n'arracha pas le moindre grognement à Shinji ou à sa nouvelle bestiole. Avec un regard surpris, il se frotta le visage et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle allait s'avachir dans le fauteuil face à eux, laissant tomber ses chaussures sur le sol et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

- Débile, t'sais très bien de quoi j'parle !

- Tu veux dire... Boulette ?

- Boulette ? ... 'tain. Tu t'fous d'ma gueule j'espère ? Boulette ? Tu voulais pas l'appeler "Civet", encore ? Ou "Lapin" ? "Boule de poils" ?

Un nouveau grognement lui échappa alors qu'elle se frottait la tempe. Non seulement, Shinji le crétinus et l'abruti de Kisuke avaient décidé de ramener une bestiole avec eux dans l'appartement (et elle n'allait certainement pas s'empêcher de les emmerder à ce sujet, même si cela leur faisait probablement du bien de s'occuper de l'adorable chose grise), mais en plus ils lui avaient trouvé le pire nom possible. Leur imagination n'avait décidément aucune borne.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, Hiyori-san.

- L'problème c'est qu'vous êtes des débiles. Des débiles incapables de nommer une bestiole, apparemment. "Boulette". Putain, j'y crois pas...

Le petit sourire un peu gêné et surtout franchement amusé que le scientifique lui lança la fit encore râler pendant quelques minutes. Un lapin, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de compagnie, pourtant. Mais après tout. Si ça leur faisait plaisir.


	9. Move : Mouvement, déplacement

_Je poste tard, je poste tard, mais j'ai eu une après-midi chargée et mouvementée. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, double dose canon / UA ! Hé. Je m'amuse, que voulez-vous. :D  
_

_Réponses aux reviews "anonymes"  
_

_**Saya** : Ravie de savoir que les drabbles 7 et 8 t'ont autant plu :D je dois dire que je me suis tellement amusée sur le 7 ... (et sur le 8, aussi, hm, hm, en effet :D)  
_

_**Guest **: l'utilisation des honorifiques est basée sur la traduction anglaise de Bleach :D Ils ont malheureusement disparus dans la version française, alors que d'autres éléments ont conservés leurs noms japonais, enfin bref :) L'inspiration est pour le moment toujours aux rendez-vous et est bien motivées par mes part'naires de défis ! Merci encore :D_

* * *

_Contexte du premier drabble : Karakura, 1905_**  
**

* * *

**9# Move (Mouvement, déplacement)**

Le sommeil avait fui Shinji à partir du moment où il était sensé dormir seul. Kisuke s'était assez emmerdé pour leur trouver des futons et leur donner un peu d'espace, après une longue année à dormir tous ensembles, il avait bien fallu respecter ça. Et, résultat des courses, il s'était retrouvé sans personne avec qui partager sa nuit. Hiyori était en train de dormir avec Lisa, l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ne tentait apparemment pas de tuer pendant son sommeil, contrairement à lui. Avec un grognement, il finit par se relever et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il connaissait la suite de l'histoire, pas la peine d'essayer d'y échapper. S'il s'endormait, épuisé comme il était par sa nuit blanche de la veille, les cauchemars allaient le rendre fou.

La couverture sur les épaules, il se dirigea vers le futon de Kisuke, qui ne dormait pas mieux que lui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre. Lui non plus, la solitude ne lui allait pas très bien, même s'il leur adressait tous de grands sourires innocents (quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre que ça ne marchait plus depuis longtemps avec lui ? L'abruti) et qu'il tentait de masquer les cernes qui s'étaient définitivement incrustées sous ses yeux. Il n'y eu pas le moindre mouvement quand il s'écrasa sur l'étroit futon et que le scientifique se retrouva à son tour enterré sous l'épaisse couverture. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil, mais il savait bien ce qu'il en était en réalité.

- M'fait pas croire qu't'es pas réveillé, j'te croirais pas, Kisuke, marmonna l'aîné d'un ton traînant.

- Hirako-san...

Le scientifique sursauta quand le plus âgé vient se coller contre lui avec un petit grognement de satisfaction. Quand Shinji passa ses bras autour de sa taille, il le laissa faire, incapable de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Après avoir lutter une bonne partie de la nuit pour ne pas s'endormir, il se sentait enfin assez calme et détendu pour que le sommeil l'envahisse. La sensation était étrange, après la semaine qu'il avait vécu. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une présence à ses côtés ? (mais pas de chaleur. Le corps de l'autre homme était glacé depuis sa hollowification. Les différentes complications vécues par les Vizards étaient fascinantes... et pas toujours simples à gérer)

- Pas mieux qu'moi, hein ? commenta Shinji d'une voix fatiguée.

- Apparemment pas, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du Vizard. Peut-être que cette nuit ils allaient enfin pouvoir dormir au calme.

* * *

_Contexte du deuxième drabble : UA, post-Hollowification d'Urahara, une dizaine d'années après les tortures subies à Las Noches._

* * *

**9# Move (Mouvement, déplacement)**

Avec la rare délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Shinji se laissa tomber à côté de Kisuke, assis sur le carrelage de la cuisine, torse nu, son éventail abandonné sur le sol. Les températures extérieures ayant atteint un grave niveau infernal de 24°C, le scientifique n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Sa sensibilité à la chaleur avait été décuplée après sa hollowification (l'idée la plus abrutie qu'il avait jamais pu avoir, sans aucun doute, juste avant la "tentative de suicide via mon "meilleur ami" en pleine crise et dominé par son Hollow") et il avait passé les derniers jours dans la pièce la plus fraîche de l'appartement.

- On va déménager.

- ... Pardon, Shinji-san ?

- J'ai dit : "on va déménager". T'es bouché ou quoi ?

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard un peu perdu, comme souvent lorsqu'il était pris par surprise. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement, encore moins à suivre une conversation un peu trop longtemps, tellement il était incommodé par la température et tellement celle-ci l'épuisait. S'il avait su... (s'il avait su, il l'aurait tout de même fait. La simple idée de sa mortalité, face à l'immortalité du Vizard, et aux possibles conséquences qu'elle pouvait avoir, avait suffit pour le convaincre, même en sachant quelle stupidité cela pouvait être)

- Tu supportes pas la chaleur et l'été a même pas vraiment commencé, alors j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller s'mettre au frais.

- Tu...

- Ouais. J'ai acheté une ferme. En Islande. Avec tes sous. Deux employés, des moutons, et des températures moyennes en été aux alentours de 15. L'bonheur, pour toi, j'suppose. J'vais encorer adorer ma veste. Ururu est d'jà partie là-bas, elle nous attend.

La gamine (même adulte, elle restait "la gamine", rien ne pourrait changer ça. Leur gamine) l'avait bien aidé pour trouver un coin au calme où il y aurait peu de risques de subir des gens (pour lui, qui avait encore du mal avec les foules) et peu de chaleur (pour son abruti de mari). Leur brutale disparition, quand Aizen avait décidé d'organiser sa petite vengeance après sa fuite, avait été un coup dur pour elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, elle passait s'occuper d'eux tous les jours, heureuse de voir qu'ils se remettaient peu à peu de leurs traumatismes.

- Tu veux dire que tout est...

- Prêt. Ouais. Enfin, tout, sauf toi, vu qu't'es encore étalé sur l'carrelage de la cuisine torse nu, c'qui est une vue intéressante mais bon, c'pas le moment.


	10. Silver : Argent

_Encore une fois, double dose ici ! J'avoue que j'attendais d'écrire ces deux drabbles, surtout le deuxième, depuis que j'avais eu les idées pour. Muhuhu. :D_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
_

_**Saya** : tant d'enthousiasme me touche ! Merci pour tout. Oui, jouer avec un bon siècle de trou est toujours très amusant et très intéressant, surtout qu'on peut vraiment essayer de jouer dessus :D pour l'idée de la hollowification dans le deuxième drabble... uhuh, je reviendrai dessus dans un des autres drabbles (qui devrait tomber la semaine prochaine) :)  
_

* * *

_Contexte du premier drabble : Karakura, 1904  
_

* * *

**10# Silver (Argent)**

- Dis donc, Kisuke...

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième se pencha vers le scientifique, tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin bouger, depuis qu'ils avaient dominé leurs Hollows (imparfaitement, mais assez correctement pour pouvoir vivre sans être en permanence enchaînés dans des kekkais), Urahara cherchait des solutions pour subvenir à leurs besoins. De trois personnes à nourrir (et encore, Yoruichi disparaissant régulièrement, sans donner de nouvelles, pour revenir quelques jours plus tard), ils étaient passés à onze, ce qui lui avait sérieusement compliqué la tâche.

- Hé, tu pourrais réagir quand j'te parle !

- P... Pardon, Hirako-san, mais je...

Le soupir exagérément agacé de Shinji le fit taire alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui. La nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son ex-collègue lui laissait toujours une impression étrange. Les longues mèches blondes, dont il était si fier, avaient laissé place à une coupe plus courte, qui le rajeunissait peut-être un peu trop. Il lui avait bien dit que s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop jeune, il devait s'occuper de ses cheveux, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le décalage soit aussi important. Personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux, au Seireitei, s'il avait eu cette tête, probablement. Pourtant ça ne lui allait pas si mal.

- T'es vraiment pas possible. Ca sert à rien d'te perdre dans tes papiers, ruminer va pas t'aider à trouver une solution. Et d'ailleurs...

Avec un geste sec, Shinji lui arracha un cheveu. Le petit cri étranglé de Kisuke, pris par surprise, le fit sourire alors qu'il regardait sa prise entre ses doigts. Il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait cru voir dans le tas de paille qui servait de chevelure au scientifique. Un simple petit trait d'argent dans tout ce blond. Les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé chez les humains semblaient avoir déjà commencé à faire leur effet sur le corps du plus jeune. Il se rappellait avoir vu certains de ses hommes prendre un soudain coup de vieux suite à une affaire un peu noire. C'est ce qui était en train d'arriver à son ami.

- Le stress, ça t'fait pas du bien. Tu commence à avoir des cheveux blancs, t'es au courant ?

- Hirako-san ! Tu aurais pu...

- Naaah. Par contre, ça veut dire qu'tu vas arrêter. Et on va sortir. Parce que je m'emmerde et que ça fait un moment que j'suis pas sorti. Ca t'changera les idées, en plus. Pas mal, comme idée, tu trouves pas ?

* * *

**10# Silver (Argent)**

La cicatrice ne disparaitrait jamais. Malgré tous ses efforts, le capitaine Unohana n'avait pas pu y faire quoi que ce soit : à l'endroit où la fine bande d'argent avait été arrachée avec violence, il y aurait toujours une marque. C'était peut-être cette rature blanche sur la peau pâle qui faisait le plus mal à Kisuke. Les autres cicatrices étaient des horreurs, des absurdités et des tortures que les soins répétés avaient tenté de faire disparaître mais qui resteraient à jamais dans leurs peaux. Mais celle qui ornait le cou de Shinji... Le sentir, jour après jour, passer sa main autour de son cou, pour n'agripper que le vide, avait été douloureux. Ce collier était une promesse, l'affirmation de leur relation, à leur façon. Une simple bande d'argent, indestructible (ou peut-être pas tant que cela, finalement, Aizen s'étant acharné dessus), impossible à retirer, décorée d'une unique pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti honteux quand il l'avait présenté, la première fois, à son amant ! Laisser Shinji afficher aussi clairement, d'une certaine façon, "je suis le soumis de cet homme", cela avait eu quelque chose d'étrange. Si on lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt, que leur relation prendrait ce tournant, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Aizen avait tout fait pour détruire cela. Le maître de Las Noches avait considéré comme étant intolérable que quelqu'un puisse apposer sa marque sur sa possession. "Sa possession"... L'idée avait terrifiée Kisuke. Tout ce que le psychopathe avait pu faire, tout ce qu'il avait osé tenter sur celui qu'il considérait comme étant le sien, il l'avait vu. Il avait du voir tout ce que Shinji avait du subir, quand Benihime ne le forçait pas à se retirer dans son monde intérieur.

Alors, pour remplacer temporairement ce qui avait disparu, il avait retiré le sceau qui ornait la garde de son sabre. L'esprit avait bien grogné, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de lui donner l'autorisation. Quand il avait passé le cordon rouge autour du cou de Shinji, il l'avait senti trembler, au bord des larmes, et s'était inquiété d'avoir fait une erreur, mais l'autre homme l'avait serré contre lui, frémissant, incapable de dire à quel point il en avait eu besoin. Tout ce que signifiait un simple ruban, tout ce qu'avait signifié cette bande d'argent sertie, toute la confiance et l'abandon qui s'y étaient noués, il en avait eu besoin. Ce qu'Aizen lui avait arraché de force, c'est ce qu'il avait offert à Kisuke sans la moindre hésitation : son amour et sa soumission.


	11. Prepared : Préparé

_Et on continue joyeusement à explorer les idées qu'on a pu avoir avec Fujikujaku pour le siècle de trou dans l'histoire des Vizards ! Yay :D  
_

_**Saya **: je peux remercier Fujikujaku pour l'idée du premier drabble, vu que c'est elle qui me l'a chuchotée. Héé... oui, en effet, l'expérience d'un bon gros traumatisme, ça bouleverse les gens, je suis contente que cette idée t'ai plue. *ron* Pour le deuxième drabble, je crois qu'on sent que c'est mon favori de tous ceux que j'ai écrit pour le moment ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira~  
_

_Contexte du drabble : Etats-Unis, années 1940**  
**_

* * *

**11# Prepared (Préparé)**

Les longues heures de routes, en journée, avaient quelque chose de monotone, malgré tous les paysages qu'ils traversaient. Les fréquentes pauses leur permettait (et permettait surtout à Shinji, qui passait tout son temps de route au volant) de se dégourdir les jambes. En revanche, quand ils étaient à l'intérieur de la voiture, alors que Kensei les devançait généralement, Mashiro sur son dos, en train de faire de grands signes de la main et que les autres membres du groupe étaient dans la voiture conduite par Rose, les passagers de l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième devaient subir sa musique. Et pour occuper ces longues heures à ne rien faire, Kisuke s'arrangeait du mieux qu'il pouvait... le plus souvent.

- Putain, tu vas pas me dire que t'es encore en train d'bosser ?

- Mais enfin, Hirako-san... Je dois le faire. C'est nécessaire.

- Hiyori, frappe le pour moi, s'te plait.

La jeune Vizard s'exécuta aussitôt en décrochant sa ceinture (ce qui fit râler Shinji, mais elle l'ignora) et en retirant sa sandale pour en mettre un bon coup sur le crâne du scientifique, qui laissa tomber ses notes sur ses genoux avec un soupir. Elle se réinstalla promptement sur son siège avant que son frère ne se mette à grogner un peu plus fort, mais lui tira tout de même la langue pour le principe (éviter de frapper le conducteur alors qu'on était un passager semblait être un élément de bon sens qu'elle avait bien intégré).

- Mais nous avons besoin que je fasse cela. Pour être prêts à toute éventuali...

- J'ai pas b'soin qu't'ai encore la nausée dans la voiture, ouais.

Le soupir de Lisa sembla être le coup fatal. La dernière fois que Kisuke l'avait entendu soupirer ainsi, il avait failli perdre l'intégralité de ce qu'il était en train de lire par la fenêtre. L'ancienne lieutenant avait beau avoir l'air calme et détendue, plongée dans ses livres en permanence, il avait bien vite appris que, comme tous les autres désormais, énervée de la bonne façon, elle ne se retenait pas vraiment. La présence du Hollow intérieur avait des conséquences intéressantes sur leurs caractères respectifs.

- Vous savez pourtant que pour être prêt...

- T'as pas b'soin d'vomir pour être prêt. Puis c'pas comme si on allait s'faire chier à remuer tous les Etats-Unis pour nous r'trouver, hein ?

Le scientifique secoua la tête et reprit ses notes pour les poser dans le vide-poche qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son siège.

- On s'ra prêt. Y'a pas à s'en faire. Quoi qu'il arrive...

- Je fais tout pour, même si tu as l'air de vouloir m'en empêcher, Hirako-san.

- T'rendre malade te rendra pas plus...

- Putain, mais fermez vos gueules, les débiles, on s'entend plus penser !


	12. Knowledge : Savoir

_Hey, c'est qu'on se rendrait presque pas compte du temps qui passe, quand on écrit ;)  
_

_**Saya** : Il faut bien changer d'air, parfois ;D Surtout pendant une période très trouble de l'histoire humaine (hé oui, on y a pensé). Ravie que le drabble t'ai amusé comme il m'a amusé :D ! (Et Hiyori est tellement fun à écrire que flûte ;) )  
_

* * *

_Contexte du premier drabble : Karakura, 6 mois après la défaite d'Aizen_**  
**

* * *

**12# Knowledge (Savoir)**

Tout était fini. Enfin, peut-être pas tout, mais une page de leur vie s'était tournée, à Karakura. Quand Aizen avait été scellé et jugé. Quand Shinji était parti pour redevenir capitaine, avec Rose et Kensei. Ou, quelque part, tout était fini et tout pouvait recommencer, maintenant que le Vizard au sourire si caractéristique était assis sur le lit, en train de le regarder. Les retrouvailles avaient été évidentes, simples. Ce n'était pas comme si Kisuke s'était persuadé que Shinji allait trouver quelqu'un de mieux, mieux qu'un scientifique anxieux qui refusait de montrer au monde tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, caché derrière le masque d'un clown abruti.

La main qui caressait ses cheveux niait tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, niait que Shinji pouvait partir ailleurs sans le moindre remord. Les traces autour de ses épaules, la bande d'argent posée autour du cou du plus âgé... Des preuves tangibles. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ces pensées qui émergeaient dans son esprit, malgré tout. Ce murmure qui lui disait qu'il était coupable de tout cela. La voix d'Aizen qui lui rappellait, sans cesse, que le Hogyoku obéissait à ce que le coeur désirait réellement et qui lui rappellait qu'il était responsable.

Responsable du sort de Yoruichi, de Tessai, des Vizards. Responsable du sort de celui qu'il aimait.

- A quoi tu penses encore, toi...?

La voix traînante de Shinji le força à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder (et cette nuance soucieuse sur son visage était une de celles qu'il aimait le moins voir, réservée à lui seul). Il y avait quelque chose de touchant, dans ce regard inquiet.

- C'est... Ce n'est rien, Hirako-san, juste...

- Si c'était rien, tu s'rais pas en train d'y penser, là, maintenant, de suite.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Bien sûr que Shinji allait lui en faire la remarquer. Bien sûr que, quelque part, il saurait ce qui le ronge. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui. Il le connaissait par coeur. Cela aurait pu être effrayant, pourtant cela le rassurait. Quelqu'un connaissait les moindres recoins poussiéreux de son âme et ce sentiment était... reposant.

- C'est juste que... ce que j'ai fait... C'est comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Comme si tu ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait.

- Bien sûr que j'te connais. J'sais qu't'as du sang sur les mains. Qu'tu as fait d'nous c'qu'on est. Qu'tu penses que t'es un monstre. Et alors ? ... J't'aime aussi pour ça. Comme tu m'aime aussi alors que j'suis c'que j'suis. Un con qui fait rien comme il faudrait.

Avec un sourire, Shinji se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Quelque part, dans son esprit, ses pensées s'apaisèrent et s'arrêtèrent de tournoyer comme des lions affamés enfermés depuis trop longtemps dans une cage minuscule.

* * *

_Contexte du deuxième drabble : Islande, post-Hollowification d'Urahara_

* * *

**12# Knowledge (Savoir)**

Shinji s'était dit que cela allait arriver, un jour ou l'autre, même s'il avait espéré que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il sorte pour aller demander quelque chose à leurs voisins (voisins, voisins, le terme était vague. "A la ferme la plus proche" était infiniement plus juste), Ururu était partie faire un tour à la ville la plus proche pour récupérer des colis qui les attendaient et Kisuke était profondément endormi sur le canapé. Il s'était donc dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. C'était l'affaire d'une demie-heure, pas plus. Forcément que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Forcément. C'était tellement évident qu'il aurait du s'en rendre compte, puisqu'en général, tout se passait de la pire façon possible dès que cela pouvait. Et il pouvait remercier il-ne-savait-trop-qui pour l'instinct de survie de ses employés. Quand il fallait bien réagir pour sauver sa peau, ils étaient efficaces, c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Quand Kisuke avait fait une crise à son réveil, ils avaient eu l'intelligence de l'appeller après être parti le plus loin possible du nouveau Vizard, incontrôlable. Il était arrivé le plus vite possible, l'entraînement qu'il s'était forcé à suivre après leur départ de la Quatrième prouvant son utilité (ils ne combattraient plus jamais au même niveau qu'auparavant, mais au moins pouvaient-ils encore se battre et utiliser des techniques avancées, désormais).

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans le salon, Kisuke endormi sur les genoux, épuisé par sa crise, Ros et Bjarni plantés devant lui, le regard blanc d'incompréhension. Ils n'avaient pas fui, ils avaient à peine sursauté quand il était arrivé, mais il sentait bien qu'ils avaient un nombre incalculable de question sur le bout de la langue.

- J'suppose qu'on vous doit quelques explications, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, exactement...? finit par demander Ros, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- ... Va falloir partir du début, parce qu'sinon, ça va pas être bien clair, tout ça, z'êtes au courant ?

La jeune femme soupira et se frotta les yeux, encore secouée par ce qui était arrivé. Rien ne pouvait rationnellement expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Pour faire court... on est pas humains.

- On s'en serait douté ! répliqua Bjarni avec un grognement. Et donc ? Les explications ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinji alors qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux de son mari endormi et qu'il commençait à parler des morts, des shinigamis et de Soul Society. Il savait très bien ce que Kisuke allait lui dire quand il se réveillerait. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas simple effacé leur mémoire ?" Et la réponse ne serait peut être trop simple pour être acceptable. "Parce qu'ils nous aident."


	13. Denial : Déni

_Oui. Je sais. Je suis en retard. D'une bonne demi-heure, même. Et zut, hein XD L'inspiration est arrivée un petit peu tard, avec un changement de programme en cours de route (merci la Muse). En espérant que ce drabble vous plaise !**  
**_

_**Saya** : Mais noooon, n'arrête pas de faire des pavés si tu en as envie, ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir :D ! Pour être franche, la narration du premier drabble était d'abord au présent de narration, ce qui fait que le style était un petit peu différent de mon style habituel u_u; Pour le premier drabble : oui, quand la guerre est finie, il reste toujours les vieux démons... pour le deuxième : Shinji préfère Ros et Bjarni en vie, bizarre, hein ? :P Et... encore merci pour tes messages enthousiasmé ! Ca me fait très très plaisir !  
_

* * *

_Contexte : Naples, années 1970  
_

* * *

**13# Denial (Déni)**

Un rire secoua Shinji alors que Kisuke le regardait, installé contre lui sur le lit de leur chambre. Le phonographe, cette antiquité que le scientifique avait offerte au Vizard lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la Nouvelle Orléans, laissait couler un air calme, moins agité que ce que son propriétaire avait l'habitude d'écouter. Il y avait une sorte de beauté indescriptible dans le corps maigre parcouru de frissons, nu, blotti contre lui, agité par ce rire qui semblait venir de bien loin. Comme avant, Shinji était totalement... abandonné dans le moindre de ses gestes, sans la moindre peur. Comme si les dernières décennies n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Mais elles étaient toujours là. Tracées le long de sa peau à l'encre, elles étaient là, les marques de leur passé chez les humains. Les traumatismes, les cauchemars, les prières au creux de la nuit, alors même qu'il avait arrêté de croire il y a bien longtemps de cela, quand il avait été fauché par la mort. La courbe d'une aile, l'éclat d'une rose, les plis et les replis d'une toge... Comment avait-il pu nier cela ? Le délicat tracé d'une chaîne, le restant d'un masque brisé, les traits aigus de la lame... Les morts se levant à l'appel de l'archange. S'il descendait encore son regard, il pouvait voir la Bête prendre possession d'une des cuisses de son amant, les Quatre Cavaliers dévaster l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que dans son dos, la Mère Miséricordieuse tendait les bras, couronnée des étoiles et écrasant le Serpent. Il avait vu chacun de ces tatouages se faire, se tracer dans sa peau. Et il avait refusé de voir l'évidence.

Maintenant, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, bien plus tôt, s'il avait su. S'il avait compris. Mais il avait préféré nier toutes les évidences, tout ce que l'autre homme laissait voir (qui d'autre que lui aurait pu inscrire dans sa peau les traits de celui qu'il aimait, comme une déclaration muette et si parlante à la fois ?), tout ce que Yoruichi lui avait dit, avait tenté de lui expliquer, plutôt que de voir la vérité en face. Tout était tellement plus simple, dans le déni. Un sentiment étrange ? Il suffisait de le laisser de côté, de l'ignorer, pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Une sensation dérangeante ? Il fallait s'en débarrasser, le plus vite possible, sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'évoquer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, quelque chose qui l'aurait forcé à mettre le nez sur ces vérités qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps.

Ce corps lové contre lui. Shinji, qui laissait ses doigts courir le long de son torse, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

Une évidence qu'il avait nié tout ce temps, par peur d'il ne savait trop quoi.


	14. Wind : Vent

_*Poste limite* *erhm* *mes excuses*_

_Saya : *fait vite pour poster* *erhm* *oui, il est presque minuit quand je réponds é_è* Je vois que notre idée des tatouages de Shinji (et la description qu'Urahara en fait) plait ! *ron* Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ai plu, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée d'origine, mais la Muse, la Muse... ;p_

_Contexte : Karakura, 1904**  
**_

* * *

**14# Wind (Vent)**

Avec un sourire, Kisuke déposa sur les épaules de Shinji son haori. Le léger frisson qui était descendu le long de la nuque désormais dégagée ne lui avait pas échappé. Déjà, quand ils étaient capitaine, le plus âgé supportait mal le froid (et se plaignait tout autant quand il faisait trop chaud à son goût), mais sa sensibilité semblait s'y être accrue. Avec un petit grognement de satisfaction, le Vizard s'enroula dans le tissu épais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis qu'ils avaient dominé leurs Hollow. Trois ans d'immobilité forcée avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses sur leurs articulations, malgré tous les soins apportés par Tessai et toutes les précautions prises par Urahara et, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Shinji n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de se plaindre (ou presque. Il le faisait surtout en présence de Kisuke, qui ensuite passait son temps à essayer d'arranger les choses, sous le regard parfois navré du reste du groupe et de Yoruichi.).

- Tu es sûr que tu veux encore rester ? Le vent se lève, Hirako-san... Il va faire encore plus froid.

Une bourraques effleura leur peau et le plus âgé frissonna, encore, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Peut-être que la température allait encore chuter, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il y avait quelque chose d'euphorisant dans la simple sensation du vent autour de lui.

- Nah, c'pas grave, ça... J'ai encore envie d'rester un peu. T'as qu'à v'nir là et m'filer un peu d'ta chaleur, 'spèce de kotatsu ambulant.

- Je t'ai déjà passé mon haori, tu sais.

- P'têtre, mais j'aurais encore plus chaud s'tu viens avec, fut la réponse qui ne souffrait d'aucun rejet.

Le scientifique se sentit légèrement rosir (pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comme s'il avait une raison d'être gêné de simplement tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami) et se rapprocha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. A cet instant précis, il était persuadé que si Shinji avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné de tout son saoul, blotti contre lui. Le Vizard se sentait parfaitement bien. Une sensation qu'il avait presque oublié ces derniers temps. L'euphorie simple des sensations sur sa peau, la découverte de ses sens sensibilisés à l'extrême, le vent balayant leurs cheveux, l'odeur de Kisuke (cette odeur qui faisait qu'il appréciait d'autant plus son odorat poussé à l'extrême, malgré toutes les gênes), celle de la ville en train de vivre autour d'eux, tout cela le rendait heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'attendait, cet instant où il pourrait sentir un simple souffle d'air sur sa peau.

Pouvoir le faire entre les bras de son meilleur ami ne rendait que l'expérience plus agréable.

* * *

_Contexte : UA, environ deux ans et demi après le sauvetage des Vizards_

* * *

**14# Wind (Vent)**

La chaise roulante avait été une bénédiction (venue d'Unohana, convaincue par le reste des Vizards que c'était une bonne idée). Après deux ans de catatonie (et deux ans de tortures intenses, plus mentales que physiques néanmoins, malgré tout), Shinji était incapable de se déplacer et la jambe de Kisuke ne lui permettait pas de faire de long trajet avec quelqu'un dans les bras. Plutôt que de s'engager dans de longues négociations infructueuses, elle avait simplement demandé à Yoruichi de lui ramener des plans les plus détaillés possible et avait demandé à la Douzième Division de s'en occuper, sous sa surveillance. L'aura de bienveillante menace qui l'avait entouré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé au sein de la division de Kurotsuchi avait, semble-t-il, été efficace.

Pouvoir enfin sentir après tout ce temps enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital lui faisait un bien fou. Certes, les gens autour de lui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais tous les membres de la division avaient été prévenus du statut... particulier de ces malades-ci. Leur sensibilité exacerbée, leur peur des contacts, même après deux ans et demie, pour ceux qui s'en sont remis le plus rapidement, en faisaient des rescapés terrifiants. Personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans l'aile qui leur était réservé, à l'exception de ceux autorisé par la capitaine elle-même. Elle s'occupait des soins avec sa fidèle lieutenante. La liste restrictive incluait pourtant des gens surprenant. L'ancienne capitaine de la Deuxième Division, malgré sa haine caractérisée pour Urahara, accompagnait Yoruichi régulièrement. Mayuri n'avait pu entrer que quelques fois, pour effectuer des opérations délicates, avant qu'Unohana ne le banisse à nouveau des lieux, se rendant bien compte de l'effet de sa présence sur les Vizards.

Des rescapés. Des traumatisés.

Avec un profond soupir, Shinji laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise roulante. Au-dessus de lui, Kisuke lui lança un regard soucieux.

- Fatigué...?

- Nan, ça va... C'juste...

Un mouvement d'épaules vague, un sourire désolé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'autre homme comprenne et hoche la tête. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue, pas réellement. Il était épuisé de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient déjà vécu l'enfer et s'en étaient sortis. Il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient à nouveau. Mais l'idée était... désespérante. A nouveau, et peut-être plus qu'avant, ils n'étaient que des ombres d'eux-même, des épaves brisées.

- Tu te rappelles, à Karakura ..? Le vent ?

- Hm...

- Ce n'est pas désagréable de le sentir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

La seule réponse que reçut Kisuke fut un sourire. Mais ce fut le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres de Shinji depuis bien longtemps.


	15. Order : Ordre

_On est presque à la moitié ! ... Hé oui. La troisième semaine commence, et je poste tard en ce moment, la Muse commence à se bouger vers 18h. Si vous voulez protester, c'est à elle qu'il faut adresser les reproches. *erhm* Demain, on passera à la seconde moitié du mois, je suis impatiente :D Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent (et à tous ceux qui apprécient ce qu'ils lisent, même s'ils restent silencieux. Parce que ça aussi c't'important *gros coeur*)  
_

_**Saya** : Même temps, même sujet, mais traitement différent... car vécu différemment ! Oui, Shinji est un chat. J'en suis sûre. (et même un chat de Cheshire. Erhm. *sifflote*) Merci beaucoup. Je vois que ça a fait un peu un coup de montagnes russes et c'était pas vraiment le but, mais je suis heureuse de voir que le contraste entre les deux situations marche si bien. Et la Muse... elle est là, en forme et elle hurle régulièrement ;p  
_

* * *

_Contexte : Nouvelle Orléans, deuxième moitié des années 1920_**  
**

* * *

**15# Order (Ordre)**

S'il y avait le moindre ordre, dans cette pièce, c'était celui du chaos. L'expérience désastreuse de Naples avait prouvé à Kisuke qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme avec Shinji, les cauchemars minant le Vizard et ne l'aidant pas à s'en remettre (préférait-il ignorer les autres raisons de cette dépression ? Peut-être. Elles en disaient tellement sur eux et leur relation qu'il était plus facile de nier qu'elles aient pu avoir une quelconque incidence). Cela lui permettait lui aussi de mieux dormir, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Et les deux pires bordéliques du groupe s'étaient retrouvés à dormir dans la même chambre.

Dans cette tempête, dans laquelle ils arrivaient à se retrouver sans le moindre problème (ici, un peu de matériel scientifique, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez dans le laboratoire. Là ? Une collection de pellicules et de négatifs, "rangés" en vrac dans une boîte à chaussure, glissée sous le lit. Là-bas ? Oh, ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un tas de notes qui n'étaient pas encore organisées. Comme toutes les autres, aurait fait remarqué Shinji avec un sourire amusé.), il y avait pourtant une zone qui était parfaitement épargnée au sein de ce chaos. Les étagères des trois bibliothèques, qui soutenaient une quantité improbable de vinyls et de livres de science, étaient l'unique espace qui avait un tant soit peu de sens là-dedans (avec l'armoire, même si c'était probablement uniquement parce que Kensei ne supportait pas de voir des vêtements trainer alors qu'il avait passé des heures à les laver et les repasser. Tout cela en râlant, puisque si quelqu'un d'autre faisait le travail, ce n'était jamais assez bien fait.). Ce n'était pas grave si Kisuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Shinji organisait ses vinyls ("arrête d'essayer de les ranger par ordre alphabétique, ils sont rangés par styles musicaux ! Enfin, bordel, c'pas si compliqué, non ? ... Faut croire qu'si."), ou si Shinji commençait à rire quand Kisuke avait du mal à rajouter un livre dans sa collection ("Mais il ne peut pas aller là, Hirako-san ! Ce n'est pas la bonne section de la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de place mais... mais non !").

Parce que même si le haori se retrouvait accroché au phonographe ("Dégage ton horreur de là ! Et pourquoi tu l'portes encore ici ? On est aux Etats-Unis ! Etats ! Unis !"), même si une cravate se trouvait soudainement rangée dans un bécher ("Je ne suis pas certain que tu ais vraiment envie que je m'en serve comme sujet de test, Hirako-san"), même si le sol était couvert de papiers et de rien du tout en quelques jours, parfois même en quelques heures... Les bibliothèques, elles, étaient toujours impeccablement rangées.


	16. Thanks : Remerciements

_*regarde l'heure* ... sisi, je suis encore dans la bonne journée é_è; ... Errrr...  
_

_**Saya** : *mptvlx* *avoue qu'elle ne sait trop quoi répondre devant cet enthousiasme* *s'incline* merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir continuer à maintenir le niveau !  
_

_**MacHellia** : Un petit problème pour la connexion ? :) Hé oui, déjà la moitié... ! Mais ça fait encore plein de drabbles à écrire, tout ça ;) Et, hm, bizarrement, j'imagine Hiyori plus ordonnée que ces deux là, alors finalement, peut-être que ce serait moins catastrophique (ou qu'elle les forcerait à ranger avec un bon coup de savate)  
_

* * *

_Contexte : Karakura, fin des années 1990_**  
**

* * *

**16# Thanks (Remerciments)**

Avec un soupir, Shinji fit coulisser la porte du magasin et déposa les sacs de course qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à Karakura, pour éviter qu'il y ai trop de soupçons sur eux (voir treize personnes vivre dans la même maison n'était peut être pas si surprenant au début du siècle, mais ça l'était un peu plus dans le Japon des années 1980 ! Et ils n'avaient pas un immeuble entier à investir, comme à Naples, alors ils avaient pris cette habitude. Ca avait été un peu dur les premières années, mais ils s'y étaient fait.), le petit groupe s'était séparé pour vivre un peu partout dans la ville. Bien sûr qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les jours, pour s'entraîner et passer du temps ensembles, mais c'était tout de même... différent. Même s'il avait techniquement son propre appartement (pour disparaître dès qu'un shinigami autre qu'Isshin pointait son nez, ce qui fait que ledit appartement était propre uniquement parce qu'une femme de ménage passait toutes les semaines), la plupart de ses affaires se trouvaient au magasin. Comme s'il allait laisser tomber son abruti de scientifique et Ururu comme ça.

Heureusement que Tessai s'occupait du ménage, songea-t-il en rangeant ce qu'il avait acheté dans les placards. Après avoir passé un siècle aux côtés de Kensei, il était difficile de prendre ce genre d'habitude. Quelque part, dehors, il entendit Jinta crier. Un silence voulait dire qu'Ururu lui répondait. Quant à savoir où l'ancien capitaine des Kido Corps était... Il était probablement parti rendre visite à Hachi, puisque le magasin était fermé.

Quand il eut enfin fini (est-ce qu'il était normal de vider des placards aussi vite, bordel ? ... En prenant en compte l'appétit de Tessai, oui, songea-t-il), il entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui s'installa derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'arriver et enclencha la bouilloire électrique. Boire quelque chose de chaud et de très sucré paraissait être une excellente idée.

- Hirako-san ! Ah... Merci d'avoir fait les courses.

- Déjà, c'Shinji. Ensuite, "merci" ? Hé, bordel, c'est ma s'maine, alors c'normal que j'les fasse. Faut vraiment qu't'arrête de m'remercier pour rien, t'es au courant ?

Le petit sourire désolé de Kisuke le fit soupirer et il s'installa à côté de lui avant de se laisser tomber contre lui avec un petit grognement de satisfaction. Comme souvent, le scientifique se mit à jouer avec les mèches blondes.

- T'es terrible avec ça, t'es au courant ?

- Mais c'est normal, Hirako-san, de te remercier pour ce que tu fais, tu ne crois pas ?

-... Nan. C'juste des courses, t'sais. J'ai pas sauvé l'monde, j'ai juste... acheté des trucs. Alors nan. Pas b'soin d'me remercier pour ça.

* * *

**16# Thanks (Remerciements)**

- ... Hey. Hey, Retsu. Isane.

La capitaine de la Quatrième Division se retourna vers Shinji, tandis que sa lieutenante soufflait, assise sur un banc. Elles avaient été marquées par tout le travail qu'elles avaient fait pour les maintenir en vie et pour les aider à s'en sortir. Pour des étrangers... Même quand ils avaient été collègues, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement formé de lien avec Unohana, l'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes capitaines du Gotei. Peut-être parce qu'ils la respectaient. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient un petit peu peur d'elle, aussi. Le Vizard n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quant à Isane, le jeune femme avait répondu présent aux ordres de sa supérieure et, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à la connaître, et elle en avait fait de même.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hirako ? demanda la capitaine avec son éternel sourire maternel.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes tremblant sous son propre poids. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il pouvait à nouveau marcher et il se fatiguait rapidement. Lui qui ne détournait jamais les yeux se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait résisté à Aizen, même au fond du gouffre, mais offrir ces quelques mots aux personnes qui l'avaient sauvé, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était se rendre à nouveau vulnérable.

- C'juste...

- Il n'y a rien de grave ?

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix douce du capitaine était tempérée. Elle commençait à savoir que si un évènement grave arrivait, il y aurait des crises, des courses, des pas perdus dans les couloirs. Des yeux noirs, la sensation de sang, le hierro qui recouvre le visage. Des flashs de sensations tumultueuses. Elle les comprenait, désormais. Isane le suivit du regard, intriguée par son comportement inhabituel.

- Non. Non, rien d'grave, c'est... enfin...

Il se décala du mur, haussa les épaules. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un peu différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. Moins de dents. Plus de fragilité. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait envie de paraître, mais c'était comme ça qu'il était désormais. Qu'ils étaient, tous. Brisés.

- Merci. Pour nous tous... Merci.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et préféra disparaître à nouveau dans sa chambre. Tout doucement, il s'allongea sur le lit, se glissa contre Kisuke, profondément endormi, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. La tête posée contre l'épaule de son scientifique, il sourit de nouveau, heureux de pouvoir s'enivrer de cette présence. Sans elles, rien n'aurait été possible. Retsu et Isane méritaient plus que de simples remerciements, quelques mots dits à la va-vite au détour d'un couloir. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. "Merci."


	17. Look : Regard, apparence

_Je poste, encore une fois, bien tard. *soupir* Exceptionnellement, au lieu d'un drabble canon / un drabble UA, j'ai écrit deux UAs, parce que la Muse était d'humeur. Je devais faire un troisième drabble canon, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, donc je me "contenterai" de ces deux-là qui m'ont un peu... hm. Vidée._**  
**

_**Saya** : °/° ! Non, non, ne retiens surtout pas tes pavés, au contraire, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, c'est juste qu'en général, je ne m'y attends pas. Je suis toujours très surprise quand les gens réagissent positivement à mes écrits. Alors... Merci du fond du coeur ! Et oui, des fois, faut faire intervenir quelques autres personnages, ça donne un peu plus de relief à la chose :)  
_

* * *

_Contexte : UA, Islande, une dizaine d'années après la sortie du groupe de la Quatrième Division  
_

* * *

**17# Look (Regard / Apparence)**

Un sourire désolé et un peu tremblant sur les lèvres, Ros ramassa le bac de linge qu'elle était en train de porter. Le bruit soudain avait fait sursauter Shinji, qui s'était retourné vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir dans la cuisine en train de réparer la chemise qu'il portait le matin même.

- Je, hm... désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- ... C'pas grave, marmonna-t-il.

Elle posa le bac qu'elle transportait et tendit la main. Ces deux hommes, ses patrons, qui semblaient avoir vécu l'enfer et dont la voix n'était pas celle qui correspondait à leurs âges (même si Shinji leur avait bien dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences, qu'il était le plus âgé, et que non, non, il n'était pas le frère de Kisuke, mais son mari, bien loin de ce que les apparences auraient pu leur faire croire), ne cessaient de la surprendre.

- Je crois que j'irais plus vite que vous.

- J'peux encore m'occuper de... hmf. Désolé de t'donner autant d'boulot, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire.

- C'est l'affaire de cinq minutes, affirma-t-elle en prenant la chemise.

Son regard s'attarda sur le torse de son employeur mais elle se reprit bien vite, légèrement rose et s'assit pour défaire le travail baclé. Décidément, pour deux hommes adultes qui s'occupaient à merveille l'un de l'autre (même si son autre patron était un peu... était encore plus étrange que Shinji), ils avaient des difficultés à effectuer des tâches simples du quotidien.

- Vos tatouages sont... très impressionnants.

- Kisuke les a fait. Et j't'ai déjà dit que t'pouvais arrêter d'me vouvoyer.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla le monde extérieur d'un air songeur. "Impressionnants" ne commençait même pas à décrire les tatouages qui le couvrait. Un phénix prenait son envol dans son dos, sillonnant à travers les cicatrices, encadré par du liseron. Sur son torse, une scène d'Apocalypse, un ange blanc aux iris d'or et aux yeux noirs, un éternel sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, appelait les squelettes à se lever. Au-dessus de lui, une femme portait un masque funéraire et des chaînes. En face d'elle, Ros pouvait distinguer, dans les plis et les replis d'une toge verte, le visage de Kisuke.

- J'suis pas sûr qu't'ai envie d'savoir c'qu'ils racontent réellement.

- Pardon...?

- T'as l'air intrigué.

Intriguée ? Oui, elle l'était. Mais elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, même s'il acceptait de montrer, désormais, comme les cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau et son cou. Il avait assez confiance (pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour, à part être présente ?) en elle pour montrer cette vulnérabilité, cette histoire qu'elle ne comprenait pas et que ces encres racontaient comme un poème inscrit dans sa chair.

* * *

**17# Look (Regard / Apparence)**

Bjarni fit une pause dans son travail pour observer un instant l'homme qui était assis au beau milieu du champ. Installé tranquillement, torse nu malgré les températures un peu fraîche, il était en train de parler au mouton qui broutait à côté de lui. De là où il était, impossible de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de dire, mais Bjarni le soupçonnait d'encore une fois tenter d'expliquer quelque chose comme de la physique quantique ou la théorie du chaos. Tout cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête, de toute façon.

Tout chez Kisuke était étrange, impossible de le nier. Shinji l'était aussi, oui, c'était une évidence, mais à côté de son mari... Parfois, il se déconnectait totalement de la réalité et se posait dans la cuisine, pour regarder l'aquarium, songeur. Les seuls qui pouvaient le faire réagir, quand il était dans cet état, étaient sa fille et son époux, qui prenaient grand soin de s'occuper de lui au mieux dans ces moments là. Cela restait rare, tout de même. La plupart du temps, il passait de long moments de la journée à dormir, parfois installé sur les genoux de Shinji quand celui-ci était installé au salon pour lire ou jouer à la console. Et quand il ne dormait pas, ils avaient l'habitude de le voir se plonger dans des carnets de croquis, son crayon à la main, ou bien le nez dans ses livres. Dès que le plus âgé (il avait encore du mal à y croire) et leur fille devaient quitter la ferme pour faire des courses, il fallait attendre à peine cinq minutes pour que Kisuke prenne son portable pour l'appeler et lui parler durant son trajet.

Son apparence allait avec son comportement décalé. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. C'était exceptionnel, en été, de le voir avec un quelconque haut, au contraire de son compagnon. Le long de ses bras, le long de son torse, et même sur son visage, malgré tous les soins qui semblaient y avoir été apportés, ils pouvaient voir les fines marques blanches des cicatrices qui le couvraient probablement des pieds à la tête. Mais quand ils avaient découvert l'état de son dos... D'ici, Bjarni pouvait constater le désastre. Le tatouage, qui avait certainement été magnifique un jour, était mutilé. De la déesse ensanglantée, il ne restait que les mains et la tête, tandis que le reste avait disparu dans les plaies qui l'avaient recouverte, des plaies tremblantes et maladroites qui n'avaient rien d'un accident. L'image avait un relent d'horreur muette.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, il ne disait rien à ce sujet. Il préférait parler aux moutons, avant de se lever pour rejoindre Shinji et partager le reste de la journée avec lui. Un quotidien calme qui apaisait ses craintes et ses blessures.


	18. Summer : Eté

_*pointe l'heure* oui, je suis en retard. J'sais. J'suis au courant. Et je suis tellement crevée que je répondrai à tout le monde demain, promis, juré, mais là, je suis un vrai zombie. Bleargh. Plus léger qu'hier, Muse capricieuse, un combo qui ne devrait pas me surprendre._

* * *

_Contexte : Karakura, années 1980_

* * *

**18# Summer (Eté)**

- Hey. Hey ! Ah, bordel, t'es chiant quand tu t'enferme là d'dans, t'es au courant ?

- Ha ! Hirako-san !

Le Vizard venait de décocher un coup de pied dans la porte du laboratoire pour l'ouvrir. Kisuke avait eu de nouvelles idées d'expériences fascinantes (selon lui, en tout cas, ce qui voulait dire pour Shinji que cela allait être un tas de notes incompréhensibles et d'explications vaseuses de la part d'un scientifique excité par ses découvertes) et s'était enfermé pour travailler au calme. Ce n'était pas comme si l'été était une saison particulièrement agitée pour eux, même si la chaleur donnait plus souvent l'occasion de sortir à leur grande famille hétéroclite.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Hein ? Nan. J'viens pas pour ça.

Kisuke se tourna finalement vers lui après avoir éteint les feux sous son expérience. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire avant de passer à la phase suivante. Quelques notes et il serait tranquille. Les raisons pour lesquelles Shinji venait directement descendre dans le laboratoire étaient assez simples. Soit il y avait un problème, soit...

- Alors... ?

- L'singe, Rose, Love et moi on sort dans une p'tite heure pour un concert. J'viens juste voir si j'peux, genre, aérer l'scientifique, parce que ça lui f'rait du bien.

Un petit soupir amusé traversa les lèvres de Kisuke. L'un des grands jeux de Shinji et de Yoruichi était "aérer le scientifique", c'est à dire le forcer à aller n'importe où ailleurs que dans son laboratoire, même si cela voulait dire le traîner dans des endroits parfois... absurdes. Surtout Yoruichi, il fallait bien le dire. Elle aimait le mettre dans des situations gênantes. Shinji avait juste pris l'habitude qu'il l'accompagne à (presque) tous les concerts auquel il allait. Peut-être parce que cela avait été un des rares moyens que Kisuke avait trouvé pour s'excuser, des décennies auparavant, quand ils naviguaient encore dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans.

- Tu m'as même laissé un peu de temps pour me préparer, hm ?

Avec un large sourire, le Vizard vint s'installer à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, satisfait comme un chat ayant pu enfin attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

- P'têtre bien. Et donc ?

- Oh, rien, rien...

Se redressant légèrement, les mains posées sur les cuisses de son amant, Shinji l'embrassa et se releva. Cette expression contentée était une de celles que Kisuke préférait voir sur les traits de l'autre homme. Parce qu'elle disait que tout allait pour le mieux.

- M'enfin ça t'donne trente minutes, parce qu't'auras intérêt à t'changer. On sort pas avec les fringues du labo, mon abruti d'scientifique, compris ?

- Ah... Oui, oui, je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

_Contexte : Islande, UA, post-Hollowification de Kisuke. Et pour ceux qui voudraient regarder des zolies photos, ils sont précisément au Jokulsarlon._

* * *

**18# Summer (Eté)**

L'été était particulier, en Islande. Les journées s'étiraient à l'infini, la lumière s'étalant à perte de vue, et les nuits étaient courtes et claires, loin des impénétrables heures noires de l'hiver. Les températures un peu fraîches convenaient parfaitement à Kisuke et largement moins à Shinji, qui passait son temps emmitouflé dans une veste chaude en quasi-permanence. Ururu n'était pas mieux que lui, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais elle appréciait de voir que ses parents allaient mieux.

Ros et Bjarni leur avaient indiqué quelques lieux à visiter pour qu'ils ne restent pas enfermer toute la journée, en leur assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas foule. Au moins pouvaient-ils profiter des magnifiques paysages que le pays avait à offrir à ce moment de l'année, sans avoir à craindre des hordes d'êtres vivants. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils habitaient maintenant une destination touristique prisée. Même si parfois...

- C'qu'est bien, c'est qu'on est vachement pas discret avec toi qui t'balade en t-shirt, t'es au courant ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai chaud, sinon, Shinji-san.

Derrière eux, Ururu ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils réussissaient de nouveau à être eux-même même en extérieur. Oui, elle pouvait voir qu'ils lançaient encore quelques coups d'oeil, ça et là, toujours sur leurs gardes, mais elle ne les avait jamais vu autrement. Impossible de passer un siècle en tant que fuyards sans prendre quelques mauvaises habitudes. Les quelques autres touristes qui avaient fait un arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit les observaient quelques secondes, surtout surpris par Kisuke, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la majesté qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

- Profite plutôt de l'occasion pour faire des photos plutôt que de râler, ajouta le scientifique avec un grand sourire.

- Hm, c'sûr qu'on aurait pu trouvé plus dégueu, comme coin, pour faire d'la photographie.

- Papa !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement alors que la jeune femme leur faisait un signe. Au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher, étalant dans le ciel ses couleurs ardents alors que la nuit commençait à l'assombrir. Dans la lumière déclinante, les icebergs qui se mouvaient paisiblement sur le lac prenaient des teintes étranges et éthérées. Shinji sortit rapidement son appareil photo et se concentra sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux pour attraper l'instant.

L'été en Islande était particulier, avec ses longues heures de soleil, ses nuits clairs et ses journées fraîches. Mais il leur réservait toujours des surprises qu'ils appréciaient à leur juste valeur.


	19. Transformation

_Devinez qui a une Muse qui décide de faire n'importe quoi ? Hm ? ... Ce n'était pas mon idée de base, mais j'aime tout de même beaucoup ce texte. *s'incline* je vous laisse profiter  
_

_**Saya** : Est-ce que je suis autorisée à re-rougir et à re-apprécier infiniment tout ce que tu me dis ? Parce que, oui, vraiment, ça fait très plaisir. Et à ton retour, non seulement cette série de drabble sera terminée, mais il se pourrait bien que d'autres surprises t'attendent ;) (et oui, le Jokulsarlon est vraiment un lieu magnifique... que j'ai eu la chance de voir. J'ai limité ma description par peur de mal rendre hommage à la majesté des lieux en fait)  
_

* * *

**19# Transformation**

Un siècle passé à fuir, à se fondre dans des sociétés dans lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun repère, avec, pour certains, les murmures obsédants des monstres qu'ils avaient appris à comprendre et à apprivoiser, les avait métamorphosés. Il y avait des réflexions, des sensations, des regards. Il y avait une part d'innocence perdue et brisée, même chez Mashiro et ses grands sourires juvéniles. Anéantis par une nuit tragique, ils avaient du se réapprendre. Peu importe le soin apporté aux blessures, il resterait toujours des brèches dans leurs âmes ; des fissures impossibles à colmater, un peu branlantes, mais dont la douleur s'était depuis longtemps engourdi avec le temps qui passe.

Pendant des années, Shinji n'avait pas pu apprécier ces cassures qui le mettaient à mal. Tout ce qu'il avait du cacher pour soutenir les autres se trouvait là, lézardant paresseusement dans le silence des non-dits. Des cauchemars. Des désirs. Des peurs. L'encre des tatouages déposés le long de son corps avaient été un exutoire temporaire, une fresque qui l'obligeait chaque jour à contempler le passé et à se souvenir de ses racines. L'anneau déposé sur sa langue, une punition pour ces vérités qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer à temps. Peu à peu, en lui, alors qu'il bandait soigneusement chaque brèche pour les empêcher de saigner, la douleur augmentait, peu importe les moyens qu'il prenait pour l'ignorer et l'engourdir.

Kisuke l'avait forcé à s'ouvrir de nouveau, avec la douceur timide d'une force tranquille. Il lui avait donné la possibilité d'enfin retrouver les désirs exprimés de façon détournée, les peurs plus noires qui gisaient au fond du gouffre, bien loin de toutes celles qu'il laissait voir, et de les nommer, de les dire, les exorciser. Pouvoir enfin se laisser aller, en toute confiance, les mains et les jambes liées, enserrées dans les cordes rouge sang. Laisser son corps se détendre, son esprit oublier les responsabilités, les craintes. Laisser ces maux s'échapper sous l'attention et les caresses discrètes du scientifique.

Ces blessures les avaient transformés et rapprochés. Un siècle de douleur ne laissait pas les gens indemnes.

"Je t'aime comme tu es". Ces mots, il les avait parfaitement compris. Il les avait lui-même prononcé. Il aimait Kisuke avec ses faiblesses, ses fêlures et l'espoir qu'elles leur donnaient. En retour, le scientifique l'aimait même s'il trébuchait, s'il échouait, quand il laissait enfin la vérité prendre le pas sur la douleur. Enfin en paix, ils faisaient de ces brèches un cadeau, une preuve de leur existence agitée, qui les avait changé et fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Leur fêlures ne rendaient que plus beaux les secrets qu'elles laissaient enfin voir à la lumière du jour.

La ruine avait béni leurs âmes brisées et offert la rédemption. Ensembles, ils s'étaient reconstruits, jour après jour, à mots couverts et dans le silence des nuits.


	20. Tremble : Trembler, frémir

_*baillement* ... Pour être sincère, je suis beaucoup moins satisfaite du drabble canon que du drabble UA, pour le coup. Je répondrai à tout le monde demain matin. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, en tout cas, ça me fait très très plaisir ! *poutou***  
**_

* * *

**20# Tremble (Trembler, frémir)**

Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour faire frémir la peau de Shinji. Une bourrasque de vent froid, des températures en-dessous de la moyenne, la haine contenue dans la colère de l'instant, une caresse innocente du bout des doigts. Et ce qui le faisait trembler évoquait toujours sur son visage une expression différente. Kisuke ne pouvait pas se lasser d'étudier chacune d'elle avec une attention toute particulière. Un rictus étiré, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le temps que le vent se calme. Un soupir désespéré au bout des lèvres, les bras croisés, avant que la grimace agacée ne s'installe définitivement sur son visage. L'éclat de la rage qui dilate ses pupilles, les traits durcis, les mains crispées, si légèrement, autour de la garde de Sakanade. Et le regard coulant, le sourire paresseusement sensuel, le corps détendu. Et, à chaque fois, la peau, frémissante, vivante, qu'un rien pouvait faire trembler.

Peut-être qu'il prenait un peu trop le temps d'étudier chacune des expressions, chacun des mouvements de son amant. Mais il s'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Kisuke admirait ces mouvements, ces gestes, ces tremblements qui pouvaient en dire tellement sur ses émotions, sur la tempête qui traversait son esprit ou sur son bien-être. Pour certains, ils n'auraient rien voulu dire. Il fallait voir au-delà de l'expression évidente pour percevoir chaque variation, chaque détail qui étaient bien plus parlants que tout le reste.

Il y avait bien d'autres frémissements. Celui du corps détendu étalé contre lui, engourdi dans la paresse de la jouissance, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Celui du rire qui montait jusqu'à ses lèvres et explosait, le secouait de tremblements impossibles à retenir. Ces minuscules frissons qui éveillaient la peau le fascinaient. Face à lui, Shinji se laissait parfois lire comme un livre ouvert.

Le frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand son amant effleurait le bas de son dos était probablement celui que Kisuke préférait voir. Éveiller le désir chez Shinji était d'une simplicité désarmante. Et l'étincelle pouvait être un de ces tremblements, inattendu sans l'être. Parfois, il ne comprenait même pas comme il l'avait fait, mais cela ne changeait rien. Le plus âgé se laissait emporter par ce qu'il ressentait et ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de son partenaire. Dans la chaleur de l'instant, Kisuke préférait se noyer dans les sensations plutôt que de tenter de réfléchir. Penser ne servait à rien quand Shinji commençait à le faire sombrer.

* * *

_Contexte : UA, après le sauvetage des Vizards de Las Noches_

* * *

**20# Tremble (Trembler, frémir)**

La crise avait suivi les premiers tremblements, les premiers frémissements qui avaient parcouru sa peau et s'étaient rapidement étendu à tout son corps. Comme une armure face à une mémoire trop pesante, le masque s'était formé sur son visage, le hierro avait commencé à peu à peu couler le long de son torse et Kisuke n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant, au spectacle qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Les mains d'Aizen le long de son corps. Le souffle qui lui manquait à force de hurler, de hurler encore, jusqu'à ne pouvoir que murmurer, la gorge en sang. La trahison de sa propre chair. Ce plaisir, écœurant, dégoûtant, lui avait donné envie de vomir. Sa nausée permanente ne l'avait pas quittée. A choisir entre la mort et la douleur, il n'avait pas hésité, mais cela l'avait amené au bord du gouffre. Il avait obéi à tous les ordres du maître de Las Noches, s'était détruit entre ses mains, pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aimait. Jusqu'à la fin, il avait sacrifié en se raccrochant désespérément à l'idée que Yoruichi ferait quelque chose pour les aider. Même si cela voulait dire attendre, obéir, laisser son corps et son esprit être brisés sans savoir s'il s'en remettrait un jour.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de combat, de kekkais, de cris. De lui-même, le Vizard s'était calmé, avait forcé le Hollow à s'apaiser, alors qu'il tremblait d'épuisement, la respiration erratique. Il s'était écroulé sans un bruit sur le sol, la crise passée.

- Hirako-san...?

Il ne put répondre que par un gémissement de fatigue. Sa mémoire s'était jetée sur la première caresse, sur le frémissement de désir, comme un chien affamé se jetait sur un os, pour lui faire revivre ces scènes qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Bien sûr que Kisuke avait voulu faire des efforts. Lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Mais la mémoire était une créature étrange. Si elle acceptait qu'il puisse admirer son amant jouir, elle ne tolérait pas qu'il puisse en faire de même.

- J'suis...

- Ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Les tremblements ne s'étaient pas calmés. Il était fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Plus qu'il aurait du l'être. Dans son esprit résonnait les grognements de son Hollow, des râles qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il acceptait avec joie, comme les murmures silencieux de Sakanade.

- J'en peux plus... j'en peux plus... Comment j'pourrais...

Avec douceur, Kisuke passa ses bras autour du corps frémissant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Les mains de Shinji se crispèrent sur ses vêtements alors qu'il était secoué de sanglots silencieux.


	21. Sunset : Coucher de soleil

_Oui. J'ai un jour de retard. a décidé de crasher hier soir quand j'ai voulu posté (à une heure du matin, je sais). Donc oui. Un jour de retard. Enjoy !_

_Contexte : Karakura, années 1910  
_

* * *

**21# Sunset (Coucher de soleil)**

Les deux amis s'étaient assis au bord de la rivière et ils avaient amené avec eux de quoi boire. Pour le moment, Kisuke avait retiré son habituel haori et son haut pour laisser sa peau encore sensible prendre un peu l'air. Il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à cette douleur sourde, ni même à ces sensations. S'il avait voulu se faire tatouer, c'était avant tout pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi Shinji était parti en quête de cette douleur au point de couvrir la quasi-intégralité de son corps. Les aiguilles, la souffrance engourdie... Le sang et l'encre. Peut-être est-ce qu'il pouvait toucher du doigt ce désir qui avait animé son meilleur ami, qui l'avait poussé à créer cette fresque dont le sens lui avait quelque peu échappé.

A côté de lui, Shinji était allongé et profitait des derniers rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la berge, une coupe de saké à la main.

- T'es sûr qu'tu veux pas qu'j'applique l'onguent, he ?

- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt profiter de ce que tu as sous les yeux, Hirako-san ?

Le regard du Vizard se détourna du paysage pour contempler le dessin qui ornait maintenant le dos de Kisuke. Après de longues heures de travail, elle était enfin complète, cette déesse sanglante. Benihime sous les traits de Kwanon aux Mains Fraîches. Le choix avait été surprenant de la part du scientifique, ou peut-être pas tellement en y réfléchissant. La compassion dans le sang. La compassion au coeur de la difficulté. Et celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis qu'il avait appris son nom.

Profiter de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Ce n'était pas trop difficile. Profiter de chaque trait noircissant la peau, de chaque tâche de couleur mettant en valeur le dos de son ami, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler une torture. Avec un petit grognement, il se releva et finit sa coupe d'un trait.

- Passe moi l'pot.

- Je t'assure que...

- Plus facile d'faire ça avant qu'le soleil s'couche et qu'on doive rentrer, pas d'accord ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ne répéta pas la question, préférant regarder le soleil qui descendait lentement dans le ciel. Finalement, Kisuke lui tendit l'onguent. Avec un sourire, Shinji s'en saisit, s'installa derrière lui et se mit à masser son dos pour faire pénétrer la mixture que le scientifique avait crée quand lui-même avait commencé à faire faire ses propres tatouages. Un petit soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune alors que les mains fraîches de son ami parcouraient sa peau.

- Et voilà, fini. Et p'têtre même qu'maman Kensei va pas râler si on rentre après l'coucher du soleil, ajouta Shinji en refermant le pot d'onguent et en se resservant du saké.


	22. Mad : Fou, enragé, dément

**22# Mad (Fou, enragé, dément)**

Parfois Shinji se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kisuke et que cet abruti de scientifique avait tranquillement renversé certaines choses dans son petit univers... Sûr qu'il était excentrique et probablement dément pour certains. Mais il agissait toujours en étant lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il s'était rarement gêné avec les gens. Quand quelqu'un l'intéressait, il n'y allait pas de la façon la plus subtile qui soit.

Sauf quand cela concernait Kisuke. Pour Kisuke, il était capable d'oublier son impatience légendaire.

Il avait attendu dix longues années, alors qu'ils étaient collègues, parce qu'Aizen étaient dans les parages et qu'il avait été idiot au point de tomber amoureux, d'une façon tordue et addictive, de ce sociopathe. Il avait attendu d'aller mieux pour déposer sur sa peau, juste au niveau du cœur, cet abruti de scientifique sous les traits d'un ange, portant cette rose qui signifiait tant. Et puis, quelque part, quelque chose s'était brisé. Le sourire timide de Kisuke et son déni de ce qu'il avait sur le torse avait rampé sous sa peau et avait peu à peu miné tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se sentir mieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis de la hollowification. Quand ils s'étaient installés à Naples et que son ami s'était plongé dans ses recherches, rejetant toutes ses tentatives pour l'aider, avait été un tournant. C'était à cette époque qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin de Kisuke. A quel point... sa présence était devenue l'une des rares choses qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les idées noires, les cauchemars dévorant petit à petit ses heures de sommeil. Ignorer ce vide qu'il ressentait en se dévouant aux autres ne servaient à rien, mais au moins il s'était ainsi assuré que chacun allait mieux. Mieux que lui. Ce n'était pas si difficile de soutenir les autres en s'ignorant et en refusant l'aide qu'ils pouvaient vouloir offrir.

Quand il était enfin sorti de sa dépression, un rythme tranquille s'était finalement installé entre lui et son meilleur ami. Cet ami qu'il aimait bien trop pour sa propre santé et qu'il refusait de perdre. Des années pendant lesquelles leur entourage avait cru devenir dément. Kisuke qui niait ses sentiments. Shinji qui refusait de faire le moindre geste de peur d'effrayer son ami.

Oui, il était un peu fou pour avoir attendu quatre-vingt ans pour enfin pouvoir serrer celui qu'il aimait entre ses bras.

* * *

**22# Mad (Fou, enragé, dément)**

Leur survie avait été un pari fou, placé sur les épaules d'un seul homme. Comment résister à un sociopathe que rien n'allait arrêter ? La désobéissance aurait été la chute de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pour survivre, il fallait obéir. La seule résistance possible était celle qui consistait à offrir tout ce qu'il possédait, sans le moindre haut le coeur, sans la moindre hésitation.

Aizen lui avait dit, dès le départ. Les "termes du contrat" avaient simples. Très simples.

"Vous êtes mien, capitaine Hirako. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous enfuir et m'échapper. Disparaître chez les humains... oui. Tout était de votre faute et vous en avez conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant, nous retrouverons l'ordre qui n'aurait jamais du être brisé. Mais pour cela, il faut vous rappeler votre place, capitaine. Au premier geste de rébellion... Au premier mouvement qui me dirait que vous refusez d'obéir..."

Les mots qui avaient suivi avaient été marqués au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Shinji.

"Urahara et vos amis mourront. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Est-ce bien clair... capitaine ?"

Et avec un soin tout particulier, Aizen avait tout fait pour briser l'homme qu'il considérait comme le sien. Chaque jour, Shinji devait assister, impuissant, aux tortures que subissaient les autres Vizards... et les tortures subies par Kisuke. Séquestré dans les vastes appartements du maître de Las Noches, il n'avait pas une seconde de repos. Soit Aizen était là et s'occupait de lui, le forçant à obéir au moindre de ses désirs, même les plus absurdes, soit l'homme partait en laissant allumés les écrans qui permettaient de voir ce qui était en train d'arriver aux autres. Pour Shinji, il était impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il voyait. Pour eux, il s'était juré qu'il résisterait, jusqu'au bout. Même si cela voulait dire laisser Aizen le briser. Désobéir aurait été lui offrir l'occasion d'achever l'homme qui l'avait scellé. Désobéir aurait été lui donner la possibilité de vaincre à jamais. Le maître de Las Noches attendait de l'excentrique ex-capitaine qu'il mette toutes ses forces dans la bataille et qu'il craque, pour se délecter ensuite de sa folie pour avoir voulu résister à un dieu.

Shinji connaissait depuis longtemps le feu de la démence qui faisait briller les yeux de son ancien lieutenant. Une démence froide et rationnelle, qui excluait tous les autres de sa logique. Il était le seul qui avait une quelconque importance. Et la folie exigeait un prix qu'il n'avait pas hésité à payer, si cela pouvait lui permettre de voir le visage parfois dépité d'Aizen quand il se rendait compte qu'il obéissait au moindre ordre.


	23. Thousand : Mille

_Je répondrais aux reviews demain. Ce... ce mot m'a tellement... aaaaaaaaaaargh. Erhm. Pardon. *va maintenant aller se terrer sous sa couette*  
_

_Enjoy ! ... Et j'essayerai de poster avant minuit demain. Défi du jour ! Ooooh yeah.  
_

* * *

**23# Thousand (Mille)**

Des milliers de possibilités avaient dirigé leurs vies : un moment, un seul, avait tout fait basculer. A postériori, chaque instant semblait s'être dirigé vers le pire. Était-ce leur destin ? Non. Ce n'était que le simple résultat de choix qui s'étaient peu à peu accumulés, un à un. Des sentiments contrariés, des refus, des compromis, des rires et des pleurs s'étaient transformés pour leur offrir une dernière et unique possibilité, celle qui les avait mené à l'exil. Kisuke leur avait dit, une fois. La seule erreur qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. La seule erreur qu'ils avaient fait avait été de vivre leur vie à leur façon, dansant autour de cet homme qui n'avait qu'à offrir la mort et la terreur.

Peut-être auraient-ils pu ne pas agir tel qu'ils l'avaient fait. Repenser au passé, imaginer des milliers de scénarios infertiles, avait été un des passe-temps favori de Shinji. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer sans l'addiction ? Sans les désirs qui l'avaient rongé et cette relation qui l'avait fait chuter dans les bras d'un diable plus réel et froid que tout ce qu'il avait connu, aurait-il été plus à même de protéger cette famille qu'il avait mené à l'abattoir sans le savoir ? Mille et une questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. Se perdre dans ces fantaisies détournait parfois les cauchemars, les nuits où ni la musique, ni la présence de Kisuke ne pouvaient le calmer, mais elles finissaient invariablement par le déprimer plus qu'elles le rassuraient. Ces infinis qui se dessinaient lentement dans l'obscurité de son esprit menaient toujours à une unique conclusion.

Ces milliers de possibilités n'auraient probablement pas pu lui offrir ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Quand il passait ses doigts sur la peau dénudée de Kisuke, il se souvenait de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversés, eux et le reste de leur famille déglinguée. Cet enfer n'avait pas été en vain. Ils s'étaient battu, ils avaient survécu, ils en étaient sorti plus forts que jamais. Ensembles.

Ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé selon les plans d'Aizen. Pourtant, quelque part, dans ces milliers de scénario, dans cette infinité de choix et de moments séparés qui n'étaient reliés que par des décisions partiales, cette erreur leur avait offert quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu perdre.


	24. Outside : Extérieur

_J'ai... réussi à poster avant minuit ! Ouaiiiiis ! Défi rempli ! *erhm* Encore quelques jours. On voit la fin se profiler ! :)_

* * *

**24# Outside (Extérieur)**

Quand il avait poussé la porte du bureau de la Cinquième Division, le poids de son haori blanc lui avait semblé plus pesant que jamais. Il s'était attendu à ce sentiment de perte, à ce décalage, mais, maintenant qu'il était assis à son bureau, après avoir ouvert les fenêtres pour tenter de faire fuir cette odeur fantôme de thé et d'encre qui lui donnait la nausée... il le frappait de plein fouet. L'empreinte d'Aizen avait effacé la sienne. La jeune femme (Momo ? ... Il songea un instant. Momo Hinamori.) qui était désormais sa lieutenante avait pris le soin de débarrasser la pièce des possessions de son ancien propriétaire.

Avec un soupir, il passa ses doigts sur le bureau usé. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pensé qu'il faudrait un jour songer à refaire faire les lieux ? Probablement pas. Il était tenté de tout redécorer. De tout changer. Mais il savait que ce n'était que pour se détourner de cette sensation qui s'accrochait à son corps et qui l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le temps de réorganiser le bureau. Il n'avait pas le temps de réorganiser la pièce pour la refaire sienne, définitivement, parce qu'il y avait bien trop à faire. la Cinquième avait besoin de son capitaine et de sa lieutenante. Même si son capitaine avait la nausée et était rongé par les insomnies, même si sa lieutenante était une jeune femme fragile qui avait plus besoin de repos que de travail (il avait vu son regard. Cette flamme éteinte. Ce manque de confiance. Elle avait admiré et cru un homme qu'elle aurait suivi jusqu'en enfer. Elle n'avait été qu'une poupée entre ses mains et il comprenait ses fêlures).

Il n'y avait plus aucun visage familier dans les murs de sa propre Division. Les rues qu'il traversait avait toujours la même apparence, mais il ne pouvait plus les regarder avec les mêmes yeux. Pas après avoir vécu au milieu des humains. Pas après avoir connu la misère et avoir du se battre, parce qu'il était exilé, fuyard, parce qu'il était un monstre qu'il aurait mieux fallu exécuter plutôt que sauver. En un siècle, il avait à peine quitté les côtés de Kisuke et cette solitude n'était pas la bienvenue. Rose, Kensei et lui étaient coupé de leur famille, de ceux qu'ils aimaient, de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu de plus précieux. Ils étaient la note discordante en haut de la hiérarchie. Cette altération accidentelle qui les empêchait de pleinement se replonger dans un univers qui les avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais ils étaient trop différents désormais.

Sans que rien ne change, ils avaient perdu tous leurs repères.

Ils étaient des étrangers dans leur propre maison.

* * *

_Contexte : UA, Naples, après la sortie du groupe de la Quatrième Division_

* * *

**24# Outside (Extérieur)**

Shinji prit une profonde inspiration en posant le pied sur le parvis de l'immeuble napolitain. A côté de lui, Kisuke le regardait, appuyé sur Benihime. En dehors de leur petite famille et des quelques amis proches en qui il avait confiance, le Vizard refusait d'être touché. Cela éveillait en lui une angoisse prenante, un serpent qui dévorait ses entrailles et l'étouffait, l'enserrant dans un étau glacial. Une sensation qu'il préférait éviter au maximum, ce qui avait longtemps voulu dire "éviter de sortir de l'appartement".

Le ciel était couvert mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il allait pleuvoir. Pour une fois, Shinji avait ressenti le besoin de sortir pour prendre l'air ailleurs que sur le balcon et c'était avec plaisir que Kisuke lui avait proposé qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans le café qu'ils avaient tellement souvent visité des décennies en arrière. Parfois, ils avaient l'impression que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient vécu là. Que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient arpenté ces rues avec une insouciance qui leur paraissait tellement démesurée, maintenant qu'ils avaient été brisé au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Chaque pas était un ailleurs. Chaque regard qui se posait sur les autres posait la même question. Cette nervosité inhabituelle de la part de Shinji était une nouvelle étrangeté à laquelle il fallait s'habituer. Réapprendre le monde. Appréhender chaque différence, accepter de revivre dans un univers agité, loin des silences feutrés de la Quatrième. Kisuke s'efforçait de lui apporter son soutien permanent, avançant à ses côtés à travers les rues vides de la ville italienne. Lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise, mais il y avait plus important à ses yeux : le rétablissement de son mari. Rien ne pouvait le motiver plus après tout ce que Shinji avait fait pour lui.

Un éclat de rire résonna à leur droite alors qu'ils s'installaient sur la petite terrasse presque désertée. Petit à petit, la nervosité de Shinji se calmait et il se détendait. Un sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il profitait de l'ambiance calme d'un lieu nostalgique. Peut-être que le monde extérieur n'était pas le pire adversaire qu'il avait eu à affronter. Parce que parfois, cet univers déglingué apportait un réconfort unique. La saveur d'un chocolat chaud. La vie continuant son chemin. Des preuves que, quelque part, un homme dément qui avait voulu être un dieu n'avait pas pu corrompre tout ce qui existait.


	25. Winter : Hiver

_Plus que 6 textes ! ... Avec deux des mots les plus difficiles qu'on ai eu depuis le début du mois. Bwaaaaah ! ... Mais tout ira bien. Cette série sera terminée. è_é; ... *va donc se terrer sous sa couette*_

* * *

**25# Winter (Hiver)**

D'un geste nonchalant, Shinji écrasa son mégot et recracha la fumée de cigarette en en admirant les volutes qui s'envolaient dans la brise froide de l'hiver. Naples était le lieu idéal pour l'hiver, avec ses températures douces. Oui, il devait se couvrir, comme toujours, ne supportant pas les climats trop froids, mais il appréciait de ne pas voir de neige ou des températures dans le négatif. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait.

- Tout va bien, Hirako-san ?

Kisuke. Kisuke, toujours inquiet pour lui dès qu'il le voyait fumer au balcon. Son amant le connaissait tellement bien. Il sortait rarement en plein hiver pour une cigarette, malgré la météo clémente de la région. C'était une simple habitude qu'il avait prise à la Nouvelle Orléans et qu'il avait conservé tout ce temps. Le scientifique, observateur, savait décrire la moindre de ses humeurs à ce qu'il faisait.

- C'Shinji pour toi. Et t'en fais pas, rien d'dramatique.

- Je suis toujours inquiet pour toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Avec un petit sourire, l'autre homme vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde et contempla la rue qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. La ville avait changé, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé il y a vingt ans. Ce n'était pas si mal. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être tranquilles ici. Encore un peu. Encore un peu... Parfois il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas oublier la rage et la haine. La réponse était d'une simplicité évidente : non.

- C'est le déménagement... ?

- J'aime pas l'idée d'retourner définitivement là-bas, j'y peux rien, répondit Shinji avec un rictus. Ca m'rend... nerveux.

Avec un soupir, il sortit une nouvelle cigarette du paquet et frissonna sous le vent froid. Nerveux était bien le mot. Retourner au Japon ne lui paraissait pas la meilleure idée qui soit, avec leur statut de fuyards exilés, mais Isshin Kurosaki avait besoin d'un soutien qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Et pour couronner le tout, ils faisaient ça au milieu de l'hiver. La période parfaite pour retourner dans un pays aux températures plus froides que Naples à son goût.

- Je peux comprendre, Hirako-san, mais rester à l'extérieur dans cette tenue n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai pas... vraiment réfléchi, j'dois t'avouer, marmonna le plus âgé.

- Je constate, en effet. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sortir en chemise à cette période de l'année.


	26. Diamond : Diamant

_Ce mot... ce mot a été sans conteste le plus difficile de ce mois-ci je dois avouer =_=; ... _

* * *

_Contexte : Karakura, 1905  
_

* * *

**26# Diamond (Diamant)**

La plupart des idées de Kisuke étaient brillantes. Vraiment brillantes. Même si Shinji pouvait parfois critique leur côté totalement ahuri (non, vraiment, quel était l'intérêt d'étudier et d'expérimenter sur des trucs qui n'avaient aucune incidences sur leurs vies, désormais ? ... A part "vider l'esprit d'un scientifique stressé", bien entendu), il était difficile de nier que la plupart du temps, elles étaient intelligentes. Et parfois... parfois... Il y avait ces idées qui n'avaient tout simplement aucun sens, mais ils étaient tellement désespérés que Kisuke tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire un peu d'argent le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu t'écoutes, bordel ?

- Mais oui, Hirako-san ! L'idée est parfaitement valide et serait facile à mettre en...

- Facile ? Facile ? Non, sérieusement, tu t'écoutes, t'es sûr ?

Dans ce genre de moment, Shinji n'avait qu'une seule envie : secouer l'abruti qui se trouvait devant lui. L'adorable abruti avec ses grands yeux qui le regardait l'air de se demander quel était le problème. Comme s'il était incapable de voir l'énorme problème qu'ils avaient. L'énorme, inévitable, terrifiant problème.

- Ce ne serait pas tellement dur, la matière première est disponible partout et...

- Et on est pas à ton putain d'labo d'la Douzième, espèce de con ! P'têtre que là-bas tu pouvais l'faire facilement mais ici, on est dans une 'tain d'merde !

- Mais c'est justement pour...

- Et tu veux trouver l'matos pour faire des diamants où, explique moi, triple buse ?

Peut-être qu'il se sentait un peu trop stressé par leur situation. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter de cette idée pendant les dix prochaines minutes. Ce n'était pas l'important, à cet instant. Il était en train de hausser le ton comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé face à Kisuke. Le scientifique le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surpris par cette réaction.

- C'est vrai... que j'avais peut-être oublié ce détail, lui accorda-t-il avec un soupir. Je crois que j'oublie intentionnellement que nous ne sommes plus... Enfin. Désolé, Hirako-san.

- Shinji. Et arrête de t'excuser pour rien, pas avec tout c'que tu fais. C'juste... t'as des idées plus intelligentes qu'ça, alors...

- Oui. Oui, je sais, mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose qui soit... moins dangereux. Plus... Plus sûr. Pour tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas si mal, si on oubliait... notre situation.

Bien entendu. Une idée plus sûre. Une idée qui n'impliquerait pas de voler des gens, de leur vendre une drogue imparfaite, une idée qui leur permettrait de gagner plus, rapidement. Une idée qui leur permettrait de ne pas se demander chaque matin si, ce jour-là, ils auraient quelque chose à manger. Des diamants, une idée parfaite, s'ils n'étaient pas des fuyards ayant tout perdu.


	27. Letters : Lettres

_Une interruption involontaire causée par une vie sociale trépidante (et un ordi principal qui décide de crasher avant que je ne finisse mon fichu texte avant de partir è_é) aura causé mon incapacité à écrire deux textes aujourd'hui. Désolée~ J'espère que vous apprécierez ! (à partir de demain, retour aux double doses, promis ;p)_

* * *

**27# Letters (Lettres)**

Ce n'était pas du de voir qui complétait les listes de courses. L'écriture cursive soignée, légèrement penchée, était sans conteste celle de Rose. Les hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles, gribouillés à la va-vite, étaient souvent l'œuvre de Love, qui se fichait bien de savoir qui allait relire, vu qu'en général il n'écrivait que la semaine où il était obligé d'aller faire les courses. Mashiro notait ce dont elle avait besoin (dans le sens le plus large du terme) avec des lettres arrondies, tandis qu'Hiyori laissait sa trace avec une écriture serrée et aiguë. Les remarques laissées en dans un parfait japonais étaient la plupart du temps celle de Lisa, qui trouvait plus simple de continuer à utiliser cette écriture. Kensei n'avait en général pas la moindre chance de laisser sa trace, sa terreur aux cheveux verts s'empressant de lui chiper le stylo pour noter ce dont il avait besoin. Hacchi prenait le temps d'écrire avec le plus de soin possible, réécrivant même parfois les listes pour simplifier la tâche de ceux qui devaient s'occuper des courses cette semaine là.

C'est en regardant les listes de courses que Kisuke s'était rendu compte que Shinji n'écrivait pas si mal que ça. Quand ils étaient collègues, il se souvenait avoir entendu une discussion entre son aîné et son lieutenant, qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il pourrait soigner ses rapports. La réplique avait été cinglante : "si ça t'plait pas, refait les, mais j'peux pas faire mieux qu'ça avec c'qu'on m'demande de faire. Ca fait j'sais pas combien d'fois que j'te l'répète, alors m'fait pas chier avec ça". Aizen s'était incliné et n'avait rien ajouté.

- Hirako-san, j'ai une question.

- C'Shinji, bordel ! Tu vas y arriver un jour ? Ah... ouais, quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours dit que tu écrivais mal ? Ton écriture... elle est plutôt propre et nette.

En observant les lignes qui s'étalaient sur le papier, Kisuke pouvait voir que certaines boucles étaient formées à l'envers, que quelques éléments étaient bizarrement tracés, mais cela ne nuisait en rien à la lisibilité. Cela correspondait tellement bien à la personnalité de leur auteur.

- Ah... ça ? J'ai jamais eu l'droit d'écrire mes rapports avec l'alphabet occidental. Et j'suis une merde en calligraphie. Ca doit être un vieux reste.

- Un vieux reste de... ?

Shinji haussa les épaules avec un rictus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son passé et de ses souvenirs au scientifique. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il exposait avec aisance. Même ivre, ce n'était pas le premier sujet qui lui venait en tête. Loin de là.

- Quand j'étais vivant. Mon père m'avait appris à écrire. Faut croire qu'mon cerveau peut pas tolérer plus d'un type d'calligraphie à la fois, he.


	28. Promise : Promesse

_Double dose pour le 28e mot ! Plus que 3 ! C'est que la fin arrive de plus en plus vite, fiou... o_o J'en suis la première surprise ! J'espère que ces deux textes vous plairont :3 ~ _

* * *

**28# Promise (Promesse)**

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Des années de fuite et d'exil, passées ensembles, à se soutenir l'un l'autre quand ils s'écroulaient face aux autres, leur avaient offert ce silence éloquent.

"Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés."

Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration. Leur seule promesse était muette, tracée sur la peau dénudée. Ces mains posées le long des corps en disaient plus que n'importe quel discours. Effleurer d'anciennes cicatrices laissées par des combats (cette histoire des batailles que contait la chair de Shinji fascinait Kisuke), laisser ses doigts courir le long d'un dos sans marques (un peau parfaite et intrigante pour le Vizard, une peau qui ne pouvait évoquer les horreurs qu'avaient connu les mains du scientifique, loin des combats et dans le silence des interrogatoires), admirer les frissons et écouter les gémissements bas.

"Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés, pour t'offrir ce plaisir qui t'a tant manqué", tracé le long d'un bras.

Cette promesse silencieuse qu'ils n'avaient jamais prononcé. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Sans un mot, ils pouvaient en dire bien plus. Ensembles, ils avaient vécu l'enfer. Il leur avait fallu des années pour comprendre les liens qui les unissaient, ces liens bien trop forts partagés par deux traumatisés qui avaient assistés à la lente décrépitude et à l'agonie muette de celui qu'ils aimaient. Le dire n'avait pas de sens. Il fallait le prouver, le montrer, laisser s'exprimer leurs doutes et leurs inquiétudes à travers les caresses discrètes, ces angoisses qui exigeaient la confirmation de ce lien si fort pour enfin se calmer.

"Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés, pour t'offrir le repos que tu mérites", au creux des nuits les plus dures, celles où les monstres prenaient vie.

Parfois, Kisuke se demandait si cela n'avait pas été qu'un beau rêve éveillé et si le cauchemar de ces années d'incompréhension n'était pas en train de le rattraper. Un bras jeté en travers de son torse, un corps maigre et nu allongé contre lui, lui murmuraient qu'il n'y avait rien de plus réel. Alors, alors seulement, sa respiration se calmait et il se réinstallait contre Shinji, apaisé par cette présence rassurante. Toutes ces années de souffrance n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'ils avaient ensembles.

"Je serais toujours là, à tes côtes, pour t'offrir le réconfort de mes bras même dans le pire des enfers", murmuré à travers les larmes d'un souvenir trop lourd.

Leur promesse était silencieuse et éternelle, scellée dans les larmes, le sang et la tendresse d'une caresse.

* * *

**28# Promise (Promesse)**

Les mains tremblantes, Kisuke avait déballé le colis qui était arrivé tôt le matin même. Il avait promis. Il avait promis et ses propres mots résonnaient dans son crâne. "Je tracerai sur ta peau ces dessins, je te le promet... Shinji-san." Ensembles, ils s'étaient décidé sur chaque trait, chaque détail qui ornerait sa chair bien trop pâle désormais.

- Shinji-san... Tout est là. Je vais pouvoir commencer dès ce soir.

La petite lueur qui éclaira les yeux de son partenaire était la seule chose qui le poussait à respecter ce qu'il lui avait juré. Cette lueur qui disait tellement. "Aide moi à réapprivoiser la douleur". "Aide moi à reprendre le contrôle de mon propre corps, celui qui m'a trahi quand j'étais au plus mal". Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui. Même s'il désirait éviter la plus infime souffrance à Shinji, celle-ci était nécessaire.

- Merci... Merci.

La sensation de ces deux mots roulant sur la langue du Vizard était décalée. Il n'y avait aucun remerciement à faire. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il lui répétait que c'était normal, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de cela, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison... Shinji repoussait cela d'un geste de la main. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient promis "pour le meilleur et pour le pire", ajoutait-il, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître tout ce que ces tatouages allaient exiger. Une douleur autre que celle du corps. Des heures et des heures de souffrance et de respiration courte et hachée, alors que l'encre pénétrait la peau qui se couvrait peu à peu de sang.

Cette douleur que Kisuke infligeait à Shinji devenait la sienne. La fresque qui se dessinait lentement sur la peau pâle exigeait la souffrance, cette souffrance que le Vizard ne pouvait ressentir que dans un engourdissement des sens. Sous les aiguilles, chaque courbe qui émergeait sur la chair de son amant traçait sa jumelle fantomatique sur sa propre peau. Une douleur brûlante, éthérée, qui n'aurait pas du être et qui était pourtant, s'étendait sur son corps à chaque avancée de l'encre sur la toile, à chaque goutte de sang perlant des plaies.

Une promesse était une promesse. Même si elle prenait des jours, des mois pour se réaliser. Même s'il était incapable de tenir plus d'une heure, penché sur le corps offert, la douleur l'étouffant et l'empêchant de continuer. Même s'il se demandait s'il en était réellement capable. Une promesse était une promesse. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, avait-il juré. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il serait l'auteur de ces dessins qui racontaient tant.


	29. Simple

**29# Simple**

- C'était pourtant simple, espèce de... espèce de... espèce de con !

Shinji sursauta en entendant Kisuke s'énerver de la sorte. A peine avait-il passé la porte du magasin, les bandages de la Quatrième toujours bien en place, que le scientifique s'était redressé et avait commencé à parler d'un ton dur. Et à devenir vulgaire. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'était assez exceptionnel pour qui s'arrête, intrigué par cette réaction.

- J'peux savoir d'quoi tu parles, Kisuke ?

- De ton combat contre... contre Aizen. C'était pourtant simple, tu. n'étais. pas. sensé. faire. ça !

Son combat contre Aizen. Evidemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? ... Même si c'était à contre-coup, Kisuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qui aurait pu être, de ce qui aurait pu dérailler, de ces petites erreurs qui lui auraient coûté bien plus qu'il n'avait envie de payer. L'un des autres Vizards avait du lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Expliqué l'état d'Hiyori, une autre source d'inquiétude tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle s'en sortirait en vie (même si Shinji espérait que sa caractéristique rage de vivre allait l'aider à survivre à ses terribles blessures). Mais personne n'aurait pu expliquer les sentiments brûlants qui avaient fait bouillir le sang de Shinji quand il avait croisé le fer avec son ancien lieutenant.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu... et rester calme... et... !

- Calme toi, calme toi, Kisuke, bordel... Ca va, j'suis en vie, il m'est rien arri...

- C'était pourtant simple et tu n'as pas été capable de réfléchir et de te dire que tu faisais une connerie !

- ... Non. J'ai pas pu m'le dire, Kisuke. J'suis désolé. Mais j'suis en vie et il m'a pas eu.

Shinji s'approcha de l'autre homme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Malgré la colère, le scientifique se laissa faire, tremblant légèrement. Avec un soupir, Kisuke serra à son tour le corps maigre contre le sien.

- Pourquoi... ?

Sa voix était un murmure étranglé, une demande qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Parce que j'venais d'voir ma sœur coupée en deux. Parce que j'voyais sa sale gueule. Parce que tout c'que j'me disais, c'tait qu'ce sale connard comptait bien m'abaisser au rang d'chien pour son plaisir. Et qu'j'pouvais pas m'laisser faire.

- Idiot... idiot...

C'était simple. C'était bien trop simple. Des années de rage et de colère, de haine couvée dans son cœur. Le choc. La douleur. C'était simple. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait oublié la demande de Kisuke.

_"Surtout, surtout, Hirako-san, s'il te plait... évite le. Ne le combat pas. Fait le pour moi... S'il te plait."_


	30. Future : Futur

**30# Future (Futur)**

Leur monde s'était écroulé lors d'une nuit que personne n'avait pu prévoir. Les premières années, leur futur avait été incertain, improbable. Leurs chances de survie étaient maigres, leurs soutiens encore plus infimes, mais ils avaient pu s'en remettre. Dans leur enfer, ils avaient eu la présence de ceux qui étaient devenu leur famille, celle liée par bien plus que le sang.

Leur futur se dessinait en permanence dans l'ombre d'Aizen. Les marques qu'il leur avait laissé étaient indélébiles. Il avait pris, il avait joué, il avait détruit, il avait dominé. Dans la nuit, les cauchemars de Shinji le ramenait sans cesse vers son diable, ce séducteur qui lui avait arraché ce qu'il aurait pu avoir de plus beau. Une addiction qui avait transformé sa vie, qui l'avait empêché de réellement s'approcher de celui pour qui il aurait pu s'arracher le cœur.

Leur futur était dominé par ces ténèbres. Ils étaient tous tournés vers cette résolution : ils seraient là pour faire chuter le dieu sans dévots. Ils seraient là pour le voir s'écraser, impuissant, alors qu'il leur avait arraché leur avenir pour leur offrir le déshonneur. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils avaient obtenu bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu rêvé dans les nuits calmes du Seireitei. L'enfer avait cet effet là sur les gens. Il leur offrait des diamants plus précieux que l'on ne pouvait imaginer. Mais cela ne leur rendrait pas leur passé, leur insouciance, leur sérénité. Et dans les ombres agitées, ils attendaient qu'enfin, ils puissent reprendre contrôle de leur futur. Qu'enfin, ils puissent reprendre contrôle de leur vie, loin de ces horreurs qui les guettaient en permanence, loin du déshonneur, de la fuite et de la peur.

Loin d'Aizen.


	31. Ending : Fin

_Et c'est... fini ! ... Ca fait un peu bizarre je dois dire. Mais oui. C'est fini. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewés, et à celle qui m'a reviewé jusqu'au bout ;) ça me touche beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis si le coeur vous en dit. _

_Demain, je lance le défi du mois d'août (avec les mêmes partenaires de crime ;p Fujikujaku, IthilWilwarin et Arienlys ~!) - vous aurez le droit à du Yoruichi / Soi Fon et à des drabbles avec des pairings en vrac de ma part. Yay ! _

* * *

**31# Ending (Fin)**

Une page se tournait en silece. Ils allaient laisser derrière eux une partie de leur vie qu'ils avaient autant haï qu'aime. La peur, la liberté, l'angoise, les infinies possibilités qui s'étaient offertes à eux avaient fait de ce siècle l'un des plus importants de leur vie ; celui où ils s'étaient sentis le plus _vivants_ (qu'importe l'avis d'Aizen à ce sujet. Que savait-il de la chasse dans les ombres, des proies qui préparaient leur assaut sur leur prédateur, des bouffées d'air froid dans la simple joie sauvage _d'être et d'exister_ ?)

- Kensei, Rose et moi, on va r'prendre nos postes là-ba. Sont apparemment pas foutus d'trouver des gens compétents en cas d'crise, ces cons.

Repartir. Ouvrir une nouvelle page pour pouvoir continuer, sans Aizen.

- Et... vous avez accepté ?

Shinji se demandait encore pourquoi ils avaient répondu "oui". Il était évident que leur loyauté première serait désormais, sans la moindre hésitation, pour cette famille étrange dont ils faisaient partie. Ils n'avaient pas combattu pour le Gotei 13, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Aizen. Se battre pour ceux qui, quand Kisuke avait tout fait pour les sauver, les avaient condamné sans la moindre hésitation ? L'idée avait un goût amer.

- Pas sans rien d'leur part. Mais... ouais. On a accepté.

- J'espère que vous savez de ce que faites, Hirako-san.

- Sincèrement, j'en suis pas certain, de c'qu'on fait, j'dois t'avouer, répondit-il avec un petit rire amer.

Le scientifique le serra dans ses bras et l'autre homme se détendit contre lui. L'idée que Shinji retourne à Soul Society lui laissait une impression nébuleuse, impossible à décrire. Une perte sans en être une. Une disparition temporaire qui allait peut-être se révéler permanente si... si...

- Au moins on aura réussi à leur faire cracher deux-trois avantages.

Kisuke cilla, plus surpris qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses èvres, un de ces sourires sincères qu'il ne réservait qu'à son amant. Ses peurs l'empêchaient parfois de voir les évidences.

- Après qu'on ai r'tapé un peu tout c'bordel, on va pouvoir descendre quand on veut. Ou presque.

- Est-ce que tu sais ... ?

- Si j'pouvai te l'dire, j'serais ravi d'le faire, mais...

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'était... au cas où.

- T'croyais quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser tomber pour ces cons ?

Avec un petit rire désolé, Kisuka posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shinji, qui passa tendrement ses mains dans le cheveux emmêlés de son partenaire. C'était la fin de quelque chose, la fin d'une vie précieuse de chassés-croisés et de fuite. Et ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour écrire cette nouvelle page.


End file.
